Est ce de l'amour ou seulement de l'amitié?
by jennyalissime
Summary: Hermione s’aperçoit qu’elle éprouve plus que de l’amitié pour Ron. Elle n’ose pas se confier à Harry. Elle ne sait plus trop ou elle en est. Et ses doutes se répercutent sur ses résultats et sur son comportement ce qui alerte ces deux amis.C
1. Un dimanche ensoleillé

TITRE : Est-ce de l'amour ou seulement de l'amitié ?  
  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent a J K Rowling  
  
Note de l'auteur : Coucou a tous !!! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle et troisième fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Celle-ci est focalisé sur le couple Ron/Hermione. Bonne lecture !!!!!  
  
Résumé : Hermione s'aperçoit qu'elle éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour Ron. Elle n'ose pas se confier a Harry. Elle ne sait plus trop ou elle en est. Et ses doutes se répercutent sur ses résultats scolaires ce qui alerte ces deux amis... Couple Ron / Hermione !!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un dimanche ensoleillé.  
  
Le soleil resplendissait au dessus du château. Le mois de mai avait fait son apparition et une chaleur estivale régnait sur Poudlard. L'inséparable trio composé de Harry, Ron et Hermione lézardait tranquillement sur l'herbe non loin du lac. Ils n'avaient cessé de réviser pour leur ASPIC pendant plusieurs jours et désiraient se détendre un peu en ce dimanche ensoleillé.  
  
Au petit matin, Ron était descendu dans la salle commune. Il s'était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu qui lui donnait un air cool. Celui ci avait été effaré en voyant Hermione, le nez dans ses bouquins.  
  
-Mione ! Tu révises encore ! fit il consterné.  
  
-Ne me dérange pas Ron ! J'ai deux chapitres de retard sur mon planning de révision ! s'exclama t elle sur un ton paniqué.  
  
Il s'assit à sa table et la fixa longuement. Sentant le poids de son regard, elle se décolla de son livre de potion.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Rien, annonça t il d'une voix innocent.  
  
-Tu as l'intention de me déranger encore longtemps ?  
  
-Mais je ne te dérange pas ! J'ai le droit de rester ici quand même ! Il n'est pas marqué salle d'Hermione Granger, que je sache, s'indigna t il.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se replonger dans ses révisions. A ce moment la, Harry les rejoignit.  
  
-Salut vous deux. Bien dormi ? fit Harry en s'étirant.  
  
-Ouais et toi ? demanda le rouquin.  
  
-Comme un loir. Et toi Mione ?  
  
-Chut ! Il ne faut surtout pas la déranger. Vois tu, elle a deux chapitres de retard. Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Ron avec ironie ce qui déclencha chez le survivant un rire amusé.  
  
Ron reposa ses yeux sur la griffondor qui était en train de mémoriser les dates importantes de l'Histoire de Poudlard. De gros cernes assombrissaient son visage. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été coiffés et son teint était d'une pâleur extrême.  
  
-Mione, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Tu devrais te détendre un peu dehors. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Ca te ferai du bien de ...  
  
-Non ! coupa t elle catégoriquement. Je n'ai pas le temps.  
  
-Ok, tu l'auras voulu ! Harry ouvre la porte !  
  
Hermione leva les yeux en direction de Ron et afficha un regard interrogateur. Harry s'exécuta tandis que Ron s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? demanda t elle en se levant.  
  
Celui-ci qui se tenait en face d'elle se pencha en avant et la fit basculer sur son épaule pour la soulever ensuite.  
  
-RON LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !  
  
La jeune fille essayait de se débattre mais le jeune homme était beaucoup plus fort et la tenait fermement. Il sortit de la salle commune en la portant toujours sur son épaule. Ils traversèrent les corridors, descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans le parc ou plusieurs élèves flânaient sur l'herbe.  
  
Hermione frappait le dos du griffondor avec ses poings et criait « repose moi ! » mais il ne se laissa pas faire et la traîna jusqu'au bord du lac pour la reposer a terre.  
  
-Tu es arrivée à destination, plaisanta Ron.  
  
-Ah ah très drôle. Je vais retourner réviser.  
  
Hermione prit le chemin du château mais Ron la poursuivit et la rattrapa. Il la stoppa en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Puis il la souleva de nouveau. Il mit un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous ses épaules et la porta jusqu'au lac.  
  
-RON CA ME FAIT PAS RIRE. VEUX TU ME LACHER.  
  
Hermione se débattait tant bien que mal mais rien à faire. Il s'approcha du lac et Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.  
  
-NON RON ! NE ME JETTE PAS DANS...  
  
Mais ce fut trop tard. Le rouquin la jeta à l'eau ou la griffondor fit un plongeon spectaculaire. Elle remonta à la surface, furieuse. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient maintenant trempés. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau offrant une vue plaisante à Ron sur ces formes généreuses. Le griffondor était satisfait de lui et affichait un sourire qui énervait plus que tout Hermione.  
  
-Tu pourrais m'aider au moins à sortir de la ! fit elle hors d'elle.  
  
Elle lui tendit sa main qui fut saisi par Ron. Mais elle voulait se venger et l'attira avec elle dans le lac. Ron plongea à son tour dans l'eau et remonta à la surface. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau et devint transparente avec l'eau. On pouvait a présent voir son torse musclé.  
  
-Mione ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de...  
  
Elle le coupa dans sa phrase en lui jetant de l'eau à la figure. Il fit de même et une bataille d'eau débuta. Ils chahutèrent un bon moment sans porter attention aux autres élèves qui assistaient a la scène. Ron qui avait été éclaboussé des dizaines de fois voulu la stopper. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et lui attrapa ses poignets avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'asperger a nouveau. Plus celle-ci se débattait et plus elle se rapprochait du jeune homme. Ils étaient a présent très proche l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient séparées par quelques centimètres.  
  
*Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend pour m'embrasser ? Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi. Allez embrasse moi idiot !!! Olala qu'est ce qui m'arrive de vouloir qu'il m'embrasse. Pourtant il est tellement séduisant et si bien bâti que j'ai envie qu'il ...  
  
Mais Hermione fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Harry.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites dans l'eau tous les deux ?  
  
Les deux amis qui se regardèrent depuis une bonne minute tournèrent la tête en direction de Harry. Hermione prit la parole.  
  
-Euh nous nous...  
  
-Vous ? demanda t il sur un ton révélant sa curiosité.  
  
-Nous nous rafraîchissions, annonça le rouquin.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'eau et se lancèrent un sort pour sécher leurs vêtements trempés.  
  
-En fait Ron m'a jeté dans l'eau et moi j'ai fait de même pour me venger.  
  
-Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier. C'est naturel qu'un homme et une femme soient...  
  
-Ou tu veux en venir la ? s'indigna la jeune fille. Il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi !  
  
-Hey calme Mione ! Ne te met pas dans des états pareils pour si peu, remarqua le survivant.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe et se reposèrent en cette chaude journée.  
  
*Mais qu'est ce qu'il a en ce moment avec ses sous entendus ? Il m'agace à la fin. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose entre Ron et moi ! On est juste amis, c'est tout. Jamais il se passera quelque chose. De toute façon, il me considère comme une amie, rien qu'une amie.*  
  
Elle tourna la tête en direction du rouquin. Celui-ci, qui était couché sur le dos, avait fermé les yeux et se détendait paisiblement au soleil.  
  
* Et s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous ? Pourquoi il n'y a jamais rien eu ? C'est vrai, je ne suis pas si moche que ça et lui il est... attirant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si beau et si désirable. Pourquoi il m'a pas embrassé tout à l'heure ? J'aurais du l'embrasser moi. J'en avais l'opportunité en plus. Je suis trop bête !*  
  
Elle le fixait depuis quelques minutes et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Puis Harry, qui se trouvait au milieu des deux autres griffondors, la regarda bizarrement et s'aperçut qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Cette constatation le fit sourire. Elle remarqua son sourire malicieux et tourna la tête de l'autre coté. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprées. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry sache qu'elle ressentait de nouveaux sentiments immaîtrisables envers Ron.  
  
*Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Depuis qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me jeter à l'eau, je me comporte bizarrement. Et puis pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'il m'embrasse subitement. Etait-ce un désir refoulé depuis longtemps ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes. C'est Ron ! Juste Ron, un ami. Je ne l'aime pas et jamais, mais jamais de la vie je tomberai amoureuse de lui. Il n'est pas fait pour moi. Il est si différent. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt pour être ensemble. Et puis il y a Viktor.*  
  
Viktor et elle communiquaient toujours par courrier et ils se voyaient quelques fois pendant les vacances scolaires. Hermione avait des sentiments pour lui et lui aussi en avait pour elle.  
  
*Oui ! Il y a Viktor. Mais... suis-je vraiment avec lui. Je veux dire, on se voit rarement et une relation par courrier n'est peut être pas une relation amoureuse. Oui mais lui il a des sentiments pour moi pas comme Ron qui n'éprouve que de l'amitié. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Parfois il agit vraiment de façon étrange avec moi. Comme la fois ou il s'était énervé parce que j'étais allé avec Viktor au bal et pas avec lui. C'était de la jalousie. Oui, il était jaloux mais est ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'aime ? *  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ? Ca va pas ? demanda Ron d'une voix trahissant son inquiétude.  
  
-Si si tout va bien.  
  
Mais en réalité rien n'allait. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.  
  
*Bon allez Hermione ressaisi toi ! Et puis c'est peut être rien. Tu t'inquiètes peut être pour pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le trouves beau que tu es nécessairement amoureuse. Ca va passer. Demain, je me replongerai de nouveau dans les cours et je penserai plus à lui. Oui ça va aller*  
  
Elle essayait de se rassurer mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que cette émotion allait en grandissant.  
  
Apres avoir bien profiter du soleil, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner...  
  
A SUIVRE !!!!!!  
  
Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ???? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire. Envoyer une review !!!!!!  
  
A plus tard ... pour un autre chapitre bien sur !!!! 


	2. Le secret d'Hermione

****

****

Coucou à tous !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreuses reviews.

Elles m'ont trop trop trop trop (puissance infinie) fait plaisir.

Je suis ravi que ma nouvelle fic vous plaise.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !!!!

J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps, sachant que vous êtes tous impatient de lire la suite alors :

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!!!!**

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : Le secret d'Hermione.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry Ron et Hermione assistèrent au cours de métamorphose. Les dix premières minutes furent consacrées au perpétuel discours du professeur Mac Gonagall concernant les ASPIC. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Hermione ne cessait de regarder Ron avec un air rêveur et songeur. 

Celui-ci s'était mis sur la rangée de gauche à coté de Harry un rang avant elle tandis que Hermione était sur celle du milieu. Elle repensait a la journée d'hier et demeurait perturbée par l'apparition de ces nouveaux sentiments jamais éprouvés auparavant. Il y a quelques mois, une personne lui aurait dit qu'elle craquerait sur Ron, celle-ci lui aurait ris au nez en certifiant le contraire.

Le professeur ayant enfin terminé son discours, se retourna et afficha la procédure à suivre pour métamorphoser une souris en chat. Elle agita sa baguette et s'adressa à la classe, le dos toujours tourné.

-Qui peut me rappeler la métamorphose de vendredi dernier ?

Se doutant que seule Hermione lèverait la main, elle l'interrogea sans se tourner pour vérifier son hypothèse qui se révéla être fausse : elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu la question de son professeur.

En n'entendant aucune réponse, elle pivota de 180 degré pour voir la jeune griffondor.

-Miss granger ?

* Est-ce que je l'aime ? Non ça ne peut être possible. Je le considère depuis toujours comme un ami, rien d'autre. C'est pas du jour au lendemain que je vais ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Mais pourtant, il est tellement mignon. Je dois l'admettre, il n'est pas repoussant du tout et il est plutôt bien bâti. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte. Arrête de divaguer Hermione. Je n'aime pas Mac Gonagall. Mac Gonagall ?????*

-Miss Granger ! Voudriez vous répondre à ma question ! demanda t elle furieuse de voir sa meilleure élève ne pas lui répondre.

Hermione se rendit compte que le professeur Mac Gonagall la regardait avec colère.

-Euh oui professeur ?

-J'attends votre réponse.

-Ma réponse ? Euh… vous pourriez répété la question s'il vous plait, fit elle sur un ton gêné.

-Quelle métamorphose avez-vous apprise vendredi dernier ? reposa t elle comme question sèchement.

-Nous… nous avons vu… euh… je suis désolée, je ne me souviens plus.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de vendredi car elle repensait sans cesse à Ron. La classe fut surprise de voir qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'un cours. Ils la fixaient tous en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. D'habitude, la seule personne levant la main à chaque question posée était elle. 

-J'enlève cinq points à griffondor pour votre manque d'attention en classe. Maintenant reprenons le cours.

Le cours se déroula sans autre point enlevé. La plupart des élèves regardait la griffondor, tous hébétés. Les plus surpris furent ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. Ils se retournèrent toutes les cinq minutes pour la regarder mais celle-ci ne prêta pas attention a eux et essaya de suivre le cours bien que Ron accaparait encore ses pensées. 

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent de la classe sauf Hermione qui fut appelée par son professeur.

-Que vous arrive t il Miss Granger ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'être dissipée pendant mes cours. Y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous tracasserait et dont vous voudriez me parler. Vous savez, je suis la pour vous aider. Vous avez peut être trop réviser. Vous savez même si les ASPIC approche a grand pas, il faut parfois se reposer.

-Je vous remercie professeur mais tout va bien.

Le professeur sonda le regard de la jeune fille pour déceler ce qui n'allait pas.

-En tout cas, sachez que je serai toujours la pour vous. Il ne faut pas se décourager et j'ai une grande confiance en vous et à votre réussite.

-Merci professeur. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Miss Granger et reposez vous un peu.

En réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la salle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute mais la curiosité fut plus forte que tout et Harry brisa ce silence :

-Ca va Mione ? 

-Oui ça va, répliqua t elle d'une voix détachée.

-Tu sais, si tu as un quelconque problème, tu peux venir en parler à Ron et à moi. Nous sommes la pour t'aider.

-Je vous assure que tout va bien, répéta t elle avec agacement. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'ai un problème ?

-C'est que c'est la première fois que tu es incapable de répondre a une question, remarqua le rouquin.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas la science infuse et j'ai parfois des trous de mémoire comme tout le monde. Je vois pas ce qui vous dérange.

Les trois s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte de la grande salle et les deux garçons la scrutaient des yeux.

-Quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme une bête curieuse. Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai prendre mon déjeuner.

Elle se précipita dans la salle laissant les deux amis sur le seuil de la porte.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle se comporte bizarrement aujourd'hui, s'inquiéta Harry.

-Tu sais moi je trouve qu'elle agit bizarrement depuis notre première année alors je vois pas trop la différence.

-Je te jure. Elle nous cache quelque chose et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir ce que c'est.

-Et bien bon courage ! Avec Hermione, c'est pas gagné.

Ils allèrent à la table de la jeune fille et mangèrent sans dire mot.

Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent à une table dans leur salle commune et révisèrent deux bonnes heures. Puis Harry se leva.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda son ami.

-Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit. A demain.

-A demain, firent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

Quelques minutes passèrent après que Harry ait rejoint sa chambre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Ron discrètement et de le regarder réviser.

*Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je pourrai lui parler de ce que je ressens pour lui. Non c'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis si ça se trouve, c'est juste momentané. Je parie que la semaine prochaine, je ne penserai plus a lui comme maintenant mais seulement comme amis. Mais il est tellement craquant quand il révise. Et ses lèvres, j'aimerais tellement les toucher et les sentir contre les miennes et … Non stop ! Ne va pas plus loin. Concentre toi avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui déchirer sa chemise. Oh mon Dieu ! Et dire que hier, j'ai pu admirer son torse si musclé si … NON ! Suffit. Alors les ingrédients pour préparer la potion de… J'y arrive pas ! C'est horrible ! Je pense qu'a lui. Il m'obsède !*

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. 

-Ca va pas Mione ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-Si si ça va.

- Au fait, il parait que tu nous caches quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Harry pense que tu nous dis pas tout.

-C'est pas vrai. Je ne vous cache rien.

-Vraiment ?

-Ecoute Ron, tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi avec ces histoires. Je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre mais le rouquin s'empara de son bras. Hermione, en sentant cette main la stopper, fit tomber son sac rempli de ses affaires qui s'étalèrent sur le sol.

-Lâche moi Ron. J'aimerais me coucher.

-Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu nous caches.

-Mais je vous cache rien, annonça t elle sur une voix trahissant son énervement.

Il ne la lâcha pas et s'avança vers elle. Plus il avançait et plus elle reculait jusqu'à heurter un mur. Elle se retrouva bloqué par le mur contre son dos et par Ron qui se trouvait devant elle et qui lui avait attrapé ses deux poignets.

-Laisse moi. Ca ne m'amuse pas, grogna t elle en se débattant.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas et je te lâcherai.

Ils étaient excessivement près l'un et l'autre. Hermione pouvait sentir le parfum, le souffle et la chaleur du corps du griffondor et cela la déstabilisait fortement. Une force surhumaine la poussait à se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser mais elle se retint.

-S'il te plait Ron ! J'ai vraiment sommeil, implora t elle d'une voix révélant sa fatigue.

-D'accord.

Il la lâcha et se recula.

-Merci.

Elle alla pour se baisser et ramasser ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol mais Ron fit de même et ces derniers se touchèrent la main en voulant prendre un cahier. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants mais Hermione qui résistait toujours à cette force surhumaine enleva sa main et reporta son attention, comme si de rien n'était, sur son livre sur le sol. Puis tous deux se levèrent, une fois tout ramasser.

Soudain, Ron s'avança de nouveau vers Hermione. 

-Oh non tu vas pas recommencer !

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha d'elle, attrapa ses jambes, posa sa main sur son dos et la prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t elle surprise par cette action.

-Je t'emmène dans ta chambre.

-Tu sais je peux marcher toute seule.

-Oui mais je veux me faire pardonner et t'amener plus rapidement à ta chambre.

Hermione lui sourit et il fit de même en se regardant intensément. Mais Ron détourna son regard et le reporta sur les escaliers qu'il monta marche après marche, la tenant toujours fermement. Puis il arriva devant sa chambre et la reposa à terre.

-Tu es arrivée à destination, Mione.

-Merci.

-Bon et bien dors bien. 

-Toi aussi.

Ron fit quelque chose qui ne faisait d'habitude jamais. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Hermione pénétra dans la sienne, ferma sa porte et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle pouvait encore sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur ses joues.

*Pourquoi il ne m'a pas embrass ? J'en avais tellement envie. Oh mon dieu ! C'est de pire en pire. Je deviens vraiment folle de lui et lui à mon avis il ne ressent pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Quoique. Je me demande si… Oui. Pourquoi m'a-t-il porté sans aucune raison ? Et pourquoi a-t-il détourné son regard lorsqu'on se regardai ?. Et pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé sur la joue pour me dire bonne nuit alors qu'il ne le fait jamais ? Est-ce que ça signifierait qu'il éprouve la même chose pour moi ?*

Mais la fatigue repris le dessus et celle-ci fut contrainte de se mettre en chemise de nuit et d'aller se coucher. Une longue journée l'attendait demain et elle ne voulait surtout pas faire perdre davantage de point à sa maison pour raison de sieste en classe. Elle s'endormit donc quelques minutes après et sombra dans un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves plus ou moins étranges…

****

**A SUIVRE !!!!!!**

****

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!!!!

Bisous à tous

Et au prochain chapitre !!!


	3. De pire en pire

Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 3 : De pire en pire.  
  
Hermione se trouvait sur la tour d'astronomie. Derrière elle, se tenait Drago Malfoy qui la menaçait de la pousser dans le vide si celle-ci ne lui révélait pas son secret.  
  
-Non Malfoy ! Jamais je me confierai à toi.  
  
-Si tu ne me le dis pas Granger, c'est le grand plongeon !  
  
-Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te confier quelque chose Malfoy ! cracha t elle avec haine.  
  
-Tu as fait ton choix. Je t'avais prévenu. Adieu sang de bourbe !  
  
-Non aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drago la poussa dans le vide ou elle tomba à une vitesse infernale et n'allait pas tarder à s'écraser au sol. Plus que quelques mètres et ce serai le drame ! Mais heureusement SuperRon arriva pour la sauver ! Il l'attrapa dans ses bras forts et musclés et évita une mort certaine pour la jeune griffondor.  
  
Ils atterrirent avec douceur à proximité du lac ou la lune se reflétait sur les fines vagues d'eau. Puis il la posa délicatement à terre.  
  
Il était vêtu d'un collant bleu, d'une cape rouge et un grand S était inscrit sur son costume. Il avait ses cheveux roux plaqué par un sort nommé *gelsortia* ce qui lui donnait un visage dégagé. Sa coiffure faisait ressortir la couleur de ces beaux yeux.  
  
Hermione avait le regard étincelant. Son expression était à la fois un mélange de soulagement et d'admiration. Elle demeurait bouche bée et une force spectaculaire la contraignit a contempler ses formes musclés. Puis elle prit la parole et dit :  
  
-Je vous remercie. Sans vous, je ne serai plus de ce monde euh ... comment vous appelez vous?  
  
-SuperRon Mademoiselle Granger. C'était tout naturel de venir à votre secours ! S'exclama t il en croisant ses bras et en prenant une voix héroïque mais dénuée de prétention.  
  
-Vous...Vous savez qui je suis ? demanda t elle étonnée.  
  
-Oui Hermione. Je te connais plus que n'importe qui. J'ai suivi ton brillant parcours scolaire. Et tu m'impressionnes beaucoup comme ton savoir et ton intelligence. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ta beauté.  
  
Ses joues devinrent rouges. Ces compliments de sa part la comblèrent de joie.  
  
-Qui etes vous... enfin je veux dire d'où venez vous ? J'aimerai tant vous connaître !  
  
-Mais tu me connais déjà. Je dois y aller. Un sorcier a perdu le contrôle de son balai. A bientôt Hermione  
  
- Attendez !!!!!  
  
Elle lui tint le bras pour empêcher celui-ci de s'envoler. Il se tourna pour faire face à la griffondor. Ils se regardèrent brièvement dans leur regard, on pouvait lire le désir et l'amour. Soudain SuperRon s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément en lui caressant la joue. Puis il s'envola pour aller secourir le sorcier dans une situation critique laissant la jeune fille sur l'herbe à coté du lac. Elle le suivit dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'aperçoit plus et poussa un long soupir son sauveur lui manquait déjà...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
Hermione fut réveillé et sorti de son beau rêve en entendant une personne frappée à sa porte. Avec une voix encore endormie elle prononça assez fort pour que celui derrière la porte l'entende:  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai envie de dormir moi  
  
-Hermione, il est déjà 8h30. Tu t'es pas réveille. Dépêche toi sinon tu vas raté le cours de potions, dit la voix de Ron à peine audible mais paniquée à travers la porte.  
  
-QUOI ??? 8h30 !!! Oh non je vais être en retard.  
  
Elle s'habilla et se coiffa dans la précipitation puis rejoignit les cachots sans manger. Elle n'avait pas le temps et avait déjà deux minutes de retard. C'est sur ! Rogue allait passer ses nerfs sur elle et lui enlever une dizaine de points minimum. Elle frappa a la porte timidement et entendit la voix énervée du maître des potions dire :  
  
-Entrez !  
  
Elle poussa légèrement la porte et pénétra dans la salle avec appréhension. Il se tenait devant elle, croisait ses bras et lui lançait un regard noir.  
  
-Pourrai je savoir pourquoi vous avez dix minutes de retard.  
  
Hermione aurait voulu hurler :  
  
-Je n'ai que deux minutes sale ...  
  
Mais ne put articuler avec difficulté :  
  
-Je ne me suis pas réveillée, professeur.  
  
Un rictus horripilant s'afficha sur son visage.  
  
-20 points en moins a griffondor ! Allez vous asseoir vous retardez considérablement mon cours ! répliqua t il froidement et cruellement.  
  
Elle prit place seule à la table située juste devant le bureau de son professeur, les autres tables étant assiégées à chaque début de cours. Ils commencèrent a préparer leur potion a deux sauf pour Hermione. Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que Rogue circulait entre les tables et s'excitait contre les griffondors.  
  
Hermione versait les divers ingrédients dans sa mixture sans porter d'attention aux doses exactes. En réalité, elle était tellement préoccupée par Ron et son rêve qu'elle mélangea sa préparation deux minutes de trop. Cette erreur fut remarquée aussitôt par rogue qui passait au moment même en voyant le liquide prendre une couleur verdâtre.  
  
-Miss granger, prononça t il d'une voix lugubre.  
  
*Oh non qu'est ce qui me veut encore !*  
  
-Votre potion est loin d'être rouge, remarqua t il sur un ton méprisant.  
  
*Ma potion ! Je n'ai pas fait attention ! J'ai mis trop de ...*  
  
-Vous ne savez donc pas lire au tableau ! Il fallait mélanger seulement 10 minutes ! cria t il accompagné des rires des serpentards.  
  
-Je... Je...  
  
-Vous venez de faire perdre à votre maison 20 points de plus. Vous pouvez remercier votre camarade d'être si attentive a mon cours, s'adressa t il aux griffondors.  
  
Quelques minutes après, la cloche sonna. Elle sortit de la classe, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Mione, attends nous.  
  
Harry et Ron coururent derrière elle et la rattrapèrent.  
  
-Laissez moi tranquille, fit elle d'une voix trahissant son chagrin.  
  
Ron la saisit par la taille pour la retenir. Celle-ci se retourna laissant apparaître à ses amis deux larmes perlant sur ses joues. Ron passa ses doigts sur celles-ci et sécha les deux grosses gouttes d'eau salées. Puis la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et chuchota à son oreille :  
  
-Allons Mione oublie ce qu'a dit Rogue. Ca va aller.  
  
-Oui SuperRon, prononça t elle d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit Hermione.  
  
S'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle le repoussa et prit le chemin du cours suivant sans les attendre.  
  
-Hey Mione REVIENS ! cria le rouquin lorsque celle-ci tourna au détour d'un couloir.  
  
Mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas et arriva très vite devant la salle de classe.  
  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle agit bizarrement avec nous ? demanda le jeune Weasley.  
  
-Moi je trouve surtout qu'elle agit bizarrement avec toi, fit il un sourire au lèvre devinant ce qui se passait chez la jeune griffondor.  
  
Il remarqua son sourire et lui répondit :  
  
-Pourquoi cet air la ? Tu insinues quoi ?  
  
-Oh rien, annonça t il sur un ton innocent. Allez viens si on veut pas être en retard.  
  
A ce moment précis, Ron se posa beaucoup de questions. Il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec Hermione, pourquoi Harry avait dit ça et pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé de cette façon après avoir prononcé quelque chose qui l'avait nettement gênée par la suite. Tant de questions demeurant sans réponse.  
  
Du coté de la jeune fille, elle aussi avait l'esprit ailleurs. Ce sentiment s'emparant d'elle depuis quelques jours devenait insupportable à garder pour elle seule. Elle avait envie de se confier mais a qui ? Harry ? Comprendrai t il ? Mais le pire c'est que ses émotions la perturbaient pendant les cours et la rendaient inattentive. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle se dit :  
  
*Il faut que je lui dise tout !*  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Alors ???? Vous avez aimé ???? Vous savez quoi faire !!! Une review !!!! 


	4. Une fête bien arrosée!

Salut a tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre

Merci pour vos reviews

Je les adore

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**Chapitre 4 :** **Une fête bien arrosée !**

Le feu crépitait sagement dans la salle commune des griffondors. Une jeune fille était assise à une table. Celle-ci paraissait concentrée et notait quelque chose sur un parchemin avec sa plume. Soudain, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun ébouriffés arriva et s'assit à sa table. 

-Ca va Mione ? Depuis le cours de potions, Ron et moi n'avons pas pu beaucoup te parler. Tu t'enfuyais à chaque fois que nous nous approchions de toi.

-Je ne m'enfuyais pas. J'étais juste pressée, fit elle sur un ton lointain.

Harry jeta discrètement les yeux sur son parchemin et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elle ne faisait en aucun cas ses devoirs mais que celle-ci avait gribouillé plusieurs fois le nom de Ron. Harry sourit car il avait vu juste : Hermione ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Ron. Cette dernière sentit le regard de son ami sur elle. Elle leva la tête et vit avec horreur que celui-ci regardait son parchemin. Au même moment le rouquin s'approcha d'eux.

-Salut vous deux ! Alors Mione toujours en train de travailler. Fais voir ce que tu fais.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre son parchemin mais Hermione fut plus rapide et le rangea dans son sac. Mais dans la précipitation, le pot d'encre se renversa sur sa robe de sorcier.

-Oh non mince.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, annonça Ron.

Il prit un mouchoir qu'il avait dans sa poche et le plaça sur sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine et commença à essuyer. Mais elle fut vite mal à l'aise. Alors elle repoussa violemment son bras et se leva brusquement. 

-Tu étais obligé de me toucher ! Un sort suffit à tout enlever, fit elle avec colère.

Elle agita sa baguette et fit disparaître la tache d'encre puis prit toutes ses affaires et rejoignit sa chambre furibonde.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi elle s'est mise dans cet état ? Moi je croyais bien faire ! On veut rendre service et voila comment on nous remercie. Ah les filles !  répliqua t'il énervé par l'attitude de son amie.

Il prit la place de la jeune fille et demanda :

-Tu lui as parlé avant que je n'arrive. Tu dois savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça en ce moment.

Harry semblait réfléchir. Il se doutait de ce que sa meilleure amie éprouvait mais devait il en parler a son meilleur ami. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu lui expliquer qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, celui-ci a nié tout en bloc. Alors ceux d'Hermione ! Non ! Mieux valait laisser Hermione lui dire. D'ailleurs ça ne le concerne pas. S'immiscer dans les histoires d'amour des autres ça cause de nombreux problèmes, et il avait bien a faire avec ses déboires amoureux.

-Harry ? Tu es avec moi ?

-Hein euh oui tu disais ?

-Pourquoi Hermione est si énervé contre moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Oh tu sais les filles. Elles s'énervent pour un rien. Cherche pas à comprendre. C'est Hermione.

-Oui tu as raison. Demain ça ira mieux. Allez moi je vais me coucher. L'entraînement de quidditch m'a épuisé. A demain.

Ron alla se coucher puis suivit Harry quelques minutes après.

                                                   °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla a l'heure. Aucun rêve troublant n'avait encombré sa nuit. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Ron, qui s'était levé un peu plus tôt et posé devant la cheminée, alla à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Mione.

Il lui fit la bise ce qui surpris la jeune griffondor car les autres jours, il se contentait d'un salut.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Euh oui et toi ?

-Bien. Dis pour hier, je m'excuse de t'avoir énervée.

-Hier ? Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ?

-Tu t'en souviens pas ? L'encre sur ta robe.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Oh c'est pas grave. J'étais fatiguée.

A ce moment précis, Harry descendit les escaliers et eut une idée lorsqu'il vit Hermione devant Ron. Il bouscula Mione avec force mais sans lui faire mal. Celle-ci atterrit dans les bras du rouquin. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Dans sa chute elle avait posées ses mains sur son torse et lui sur sa taille. Ils se fixaient a présent. Hermione avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait faire que ça depuis quelques jours. Elle en avait envie. Oui ! Mais la voix du survivant la fit stopper dans son élan. 

-Hum hum…

-Ca va Mione ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda le rouquin.

Elle se détacha de lui (avec regret) et s'écarta de quelques pas. Elle se secoua la tête moralement sinon c'est sur : elle serai capable de se jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser et dieu seul sait ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

-Non j'ai rien. Harry ! Pourquoi tu m'as poussé sur Ron ?

-Je ne t'ai pas poussé. Je ne t'ai pas vu et je t'ai un peu bousculé. Je crois que je suis pas bien réveillé ce matin, annonça t il en s'étirant et en baillant.

Bien évidemment, il jouait la comédie. Il était parfaitement réveillé et l'avait réellement poussé sur Ron.

Sur le chemin du premier cours de la journée, Hermione avait l'air préoccupée.

*Est-ce qu'il sait pour mes sentiments envers Ron ? Il a vu mon parchemin hier, j'en suis sur. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il ma poussé sur Ron. Je parie qu'il va tout faire pour que je lui dise. Il a eu quand même une bonne idée de m'avoir poussé. Olala il me rend folle. Mmmmm et ses pectoraux… Non pense pas a ça ! C'est comme ça que tu t'apportes des ennuis en cours. Allez pense a autre chose. Est-ce que j'ai fini tous mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine ? Faudrait peut être que je me confie a Harry. Il pourrait m'aider. Il connaît mieux Ron que moi et il saurait envisager sa réaction s'il apprenait que je suis amoure... enfin que je commence a m'attacher a lui. Pourquoi ça m'arrive a moi et maintenant !*

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans incident. Hermione mobilisa toutes ses forces pour tenter de se concentrer pendant les cours. Au déjeuner, celle-ci dévorait des yeux le rouquin et ceci fut remarqué par le survivant qui sourit de nouveau. Cependant Harry se demandait quand elle allait se décider à lui parler ou à en parler à Ron. 

Il aimerait vraiment que sa meilleure amie se confie a lui. Et il fallait dire aussi qu'il en avait assez que ses deux meilleurs amis se tournent constamment autour sans que ceux-ci ne dévoilent leur sentiment.  Il voulait les voir ensemble depuis bien longtemps mais constatait avec regret que ces derniers étaient bien trop réservés pour en parler.

Hermione, quant à elle, pensait à la réaction de Harry. Elle avait peur que celui-ci se sente exclu s'il se passait quelque chose entre Ron et elle. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami soit jaloux de sa possible relation avec Ron.

*Hey Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas encore avec Ron. En plus, il ne se doute pas de ce que je peux ressentir pour lui. Et puis lui éprouver quelque chose pour moi, je crois pas. Enfin j'en sais rien. Il est tellement compliqué et … énervant. Mais tellement craquant.*

Celle-ci soupira. Cette situation commençait à l'exaspérer. Elle regarda tristement le contenu de son assiette mais ne toucha a rien. Elle n'avait pas très faim ces derniers temps. Elle fit tourner sa fourchette dans sa purée et se tint la tête avec sa main. Elle avait vraiment une triste mine. Ron cessa de se goinfrer et leva les yeux vers son amie.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Mione. Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Tout va bien Ron. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi et continue à manger. Ta purée va refroidir, fit elle avec lassitude.

Il lâcha sa fourchette, se leva et s'assit à coté de sa camarade. Harry qui assista à la scène préféra se taire et les laisser parler.

-Allons Mione. Je suis la, tu sais. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. En ce moment, je vois bien que tu n'as pas trop le moral. Hey Mione, tu peux tout me dire.

Il mit sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille et se mit a la caresser tendrement pour l'inciter a se confier a lui. Celle-ci adora le contact de sa main contre son corps ainsi que les douces caresses de son ami qui la firent frissonner de plaisir. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ce fut a ce moment la qu'elle sut que c'était lui l'amour de sa vie.

Elle prit la main du rouquin dans la sienne et se mit à la caresser amoureusement. « Je t'aime » avait elle envie de dire mais un simple « je sais » sortit de sa bouche.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis pas ce qui t'ennuis ?

- C'est juste qu'en ce moment je suis un peu fatiguée. C'est tout. Sinon je vais très bien. Je t'assure.

Ron plongea son regard dans le sien pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre et demanda :

-Tu es sur ? Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. 

En réponse, elle lui sourit et avec son autre main, lui remit sur le coté une de ses mèches de cheveux qui tombait au milieu de son front. Celui-ci répondit a son sourire, s'approcha d'elle, déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et alla rejoindra sa place située en face d'elle pour finir son assiette. Hermione qui ne pouvait avaler son repas le regarda engloutir le reste de sa purée.

Le soir arriva. Hermione, après avoir été à la bibliothèque, prit le chemin de sa salle commune. Elle donna le mot de passe, entra et vit avec surprise qu'une fête s'y déroulait.

-Salut Hermione ! Tu viens t'éclater avec nous ? demanda Parvati.

-Vous fêtez quoi ? 

-Un anniversaire ! Pourquoi ?

-De qui ?

-J'sais pas. Mais on s'éclate un max. C'est l'essentiel. Allez viens boire un cocktail. C'est Neville qui les a préparés avec diverses plantes aphrodisiaques et autres. Viens goûter c'est super bon.

A ce moment la, Harry et Ron vinrent a leurs rencontres.

-Hermione ! Comment va ? Tu as goûté les cocktails ? fit Harry

-Euh non pas encore. 

-Tu devrais !

-Voyons Harry, tu la vois se saouler ?

Hermione qui n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque de Ron empoigna violemment le verre que lui tendait Parvati et le but d'une traite puis un autre et un autre. L'effet de l'alcool se fit ressentir au bout de quelques minutes et une folle envie de danser la parcoura. Elle se mit à bouger son corps sensuellement au son de la musique qui recouvrait les paroles des griffondors. 

La chaleur l'enveloppa et celle-ci retira son pull et dévoila un débardeur ultra moulant et doté d'un super décolleté. Elle se mit au centre de la pièce, se déhancha voluptueusement et se caressa la poitrine charnellement. Ceci attira tous les mecs qui se regroupèrent en cercle autour d'elle. Ils lancèrent de nombreux cris d'excitation et frappèrent dans leur main au rythme de ses déhanchements.

Celle-ci qui avait envie d'aller plus loin souleva son débardeur et fit apparaître un soutien gorge noir. Elle tournoya doucement pour le montrer a tous avec un sourire coquin. Ron qui fut le témoin de cette scène bien que celle-ci lui plaisait fortement, fut choqué par l'attitude de son amie et bouscula la foule pour la rejoindre. Harry quant a lui, était tellement bourré qu'il accompagnait les applaudissements.

Le rouquin prit la griffondor par les épaules et l'emmena à l'abri des regards vicieux. Il la recouvrit de sa veste. 

-T'es folle ! Te trémousser comme ça ! Mais t'es complètement pét !

-Ca t'a pas plu mon chéri ? Pourtant c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça. Tu voulais peut être que je me foute a poil carrément ?

-Faut vraiment plus que tu touches à un verre. Ca te réussis pas de boire.

-Oh j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser. T'es vraiment pas drôle SuperRon.

-Quoi ?

-Super Ron, articula t'elle tout près du visage du griffondor qui sentit l'odeur de l'alcool.

-Putain, t'en a bu combien ?

-Figure toi que j'en sais rien (petit clin d'œil a 6 jours 7 nuits !!!)

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher avant que tu nous fasses un strip-tease intégral.

-Oui d'accord. Je veux bien aller me coucher… mais avec toi ! Tu veux pas venir me border Rony. Enfin me border…

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je dirai plutôt me faire l'amour. 

Elle enleva la veste de son ami et tenta a nouveau d'enlever son débardeur. Mais il l'en empêcha et lui lança un sort pour que celle-ci ne puisse ouvrir la fermeture. Comme elle n'avait pas sa baguette et qu'elle n'avait pas tous ses esprits pour lancer un contre sort elle arrêta d'essayer de l'enlever et jeta un regard noir a Ron. Puis elle dit d'une voix capricieuse :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? T'es méchant !

-Hey les amoureux, on va jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Vous venez ! Cria Harry situé à leur opposé.

-Non j'ai pas envie de jou…

-Allez viens mon chou. Ca va être marrant, coupa t elle en l'entraînant vers le cercle des joueurs assis tous a terre.

Ils s'assirent en se faisant face. Ron n'avait pas très l'air emballé par ce jeu contrairement à Hermione qui se jeta sur la bouteille et la fit tourner avec bonne humeur. L'extrémité de celle-ci pointa en direction de Seamus. La jeune fille s'avança a quatre pattes jusqu'au centre du cercle. Il fit de même. Puis leurs langues s'entremêlèrent ardemment. Ce long baiser qui durait depuis bientôt une dizaine de seconde énerva le rouquin. Il s'avança vers Seamus et le décolla de celle-ci. 

-Seamus, tu vois pas qu'elle est bourrée alors n'en profite pas. OK ? fit il agacé.

-Hey t'excite pas mon pote. C'est qu'un jeu !

Le jeu se poursuivit. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient déjà embrassées lorsque ce fut le tour de Ron de tourner la bouteille. Apres quelques secondes en mouvement, celle-ci s'arrêta en face d'Hermione. 

-Allez viens bébé et embrasse moi passionnément ! 

Elle s'avança à quatre pattes avec une allure de tigresse en chaleur. Ron, lui, avança normalement. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs bouches allèrent bientôt être en contact. Leur premier baiser allait enfin se concrétiser.

-La fête est terminée ! Veuillez tous rejoindre vos dortoirs.

La voix énervée de Mac Gonagall qui avait pénétré quelques instant plus tôt se fit entendre et empêcha les deux amis de s'embrasser. Ron du avec regret se lever. Il aida ensuite Hermione qui ne tenait plus debout à rejoindre sa chambre. C'est ainsi que la salle commune se vida sous le regard noir de leur professeur. 

                                                             °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Super chapitre non ?

Un petit commentaire SVP

Ca me ferait plaisir

Bisous à tous

Et à bientôt !!!


	5. Le malentendu

Coucou à tous.

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

Désolée si j'ai été un peu longue a le poster mais le voila !!!!!

Merci pour vos reviews

Réponses aux reviews :

**Dark angel** : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le fait de voir Hermione saoule. Bonne lecture !

**Mika** : La suite c'est pour maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

**Allis** 13 : T'inkiet pour être ensemble il le seront mais pas pour maintenant. Faudra patienter un p'tit peu. Bonne lecture !

**Missannie** : Tu verra la réaction est un peu …violente. Bonne lecture !

**Axoo** : Sadique moi ? Pitetre. Mais je voulais pas que leur premier baiser se fasse lorsque mione est complètement bourrée. Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Pansuu** : J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien que les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Cavil** : J'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi ´wow'. Bonne lecture !

**Emma** : Moi aussi j'espère que je vais assurer pour la suite. Enfin tu n'auras qu'à me le dire après l'avoir lu. Bonne lecture !

**Misao-chan3** : Oui il fallait qu'il se termine comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, le baiser tant attendu arrivera bientôt mais pas dans ce chapitre. Pour les sensations je vais essayer. Bonne lecture !

**Selphie **: Tu sais quand quelqu'un est bourré, ça promet. Et puis peut être que l'alcool était un bon prétexte pour que mione lâche tous ce qu'elle avait refoulé auparavant. Bonne lecture !

**Sohaya** : La gueule de bois tu vas la voir. Pauvre mione quand elle va se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Enfin tu verras. Bonne lecture !

****

**Chapitre 5 : Le malentendu.**

7H00 du matin. Hermione se réveilla avec un épouvantable mal de crâne. Elle avait trop bu hier et les conséquences se faisaient ressentir. Elle tenta de se lever mais une envie de vomir la tirailla subitement. Ainsi elle se rallongea pour éviter toute nouvelle nausée. 30 minutes passèrent douloureusement. Elle ne pouvait ni se lever ni se rendormir. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui frappait la tête avec un marteau. Soudain, une lumière provenant d'en dehors sa chambre apparue, l'aveuglant totalement. Elle entendit quelqu'un se faufiler dans la pièce mais elle ne sut qui.

-Y a quelqu'un ? fit elle d'une voix fébrile.

-Oui Mione.

-Ron ?

Le jeune homme s'assit à coté d'elle et l'aida à se redresser.

-Non Ron, je vais vomir si je me lève.

-Non bois ça tu va te sentir mieux. C'est contre la gueule de bois.

Il lui tendit un verre contenant un liquide nauséabond.

-Si je bois ça, je vais vomir.

-Mais non. Allez avale ça et tu ira beaucoup mieux. Crois moi. Harry ne se sentait pas en grande forme et il en a bu.

-Et il va mieux ? demanda t elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Oui. Bois et tu verra. Sauf si tu souhaites conserver ton mal de crâne.

Elle s'exécuta et but d'une traite la potion. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge quelques secondes avant de faire effet. Elle fut soulagée de sa douleur la minute qui suivit.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui. Merci Ron. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? Je me souviens pas. Tout est flou dans ma tête. Tout ce qui me revient c'est la bibliothèque. J'y suis allé pour travailler un peu hier. Mais après…

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire mais aucun souvenir ne revint.

-Tu te souviens pas de la fête ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de boire. Ensuite tu étais complètement saoule et tu…

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait dansé d'une manière très osée devant les mecs.

Mon pull enlevé… En débardeur… Ensuite en soutien gorge... Ron m'a empêché de l'enlever... Puis le jeu de la bouteille.... Embrassé Seamus... Ce fut au tour de Ron de tourner la bouteille qui pointa dans ma direction. On allait s'embrasser lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de Mc gonagall.

Des bribes de souvenir envahissaient ses pensées. Elle se repassa le film de la soirée passée et fut de plus en plus choquée par son attitude.

-Hermione ? Ca va ? Tu as pas l'air bien.

Pitié faite que je n'ai pas dit ce que je ressentais pour lui. Oh Putain ! Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je l'ai appelé mon chéri, mon chou et … béb ! Oh c'est la cata ! Mais qu'est qui ta pris de boire ? Oh non. C'est un cauchemar !

-Hey Mione ? T'es avec moi ?

Mais merde ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle intervienne et qu'elle nous stoppe dans notre élan. Et dire que j'aurais pu l'embrasser. Putain ! Fais chier. Jamais de chance !

- C'est l'horreur ! se lamenta t elle.

- Elle ne fait pas effet ?

-De quoi ? prononça t elle d'une voix anéantie.

-La potion ?

-Quelle potion ? demanda t elle sèchement et sur un ton énervé.

-Celle que tu viens de boire.

-Oh Ron ! Je suis désolée. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je déraille en ce moment. J'en peux plus.

-Mais de quoi ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre.

-Mais si vas y dis moi tout !

-Non Ron. Pas a toi.

-Mais putain ! J'en ai marre qu'on me cache des trucs ! Pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis un débilos c'est ça ? Je suis tellement CON que je pourrai pas comprendre les problèmes que tu rencontres et ce qui ne va pas ? C'est parce que je…

-Non Ron ! C'est pas ça !

-ALORS C'EST QUOI ?

Ron était tellement énervé qu'il avait crié cela si fort que ceux qui dormaient encore furent réveillés. Il s'était levé et se tenait debout devant elle, les poings serrés, en colère.

-Ron pitié. Ne cri pas ! Je peux vraiment pas te le dire. Assied toi s'il te plait et reprend tes esprits, supplia t elle les larmes aux yeux.

-NON JE ME CALMERAI PAS ! cria t il, hystérique.

Hermione se leva et attrapa son bras pour le retenir mais Ron la poussa avec violence sur le lit en voulant se desserrer de son étreinte et sortit de sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Hermione enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et versa toutes les larmes de son corps en prononça entre deux sanglots le nom de son ami.

Harry qui avait entendu tout comme la quasi-totalité des griffondors les hurlements de Ron, le vit dévaler les escaliers menant dans la salle commune, furieux. Il s'approcha vers lui et voulu le calmer mais celui-ci le repoussa également violemment et cracha furax :

-Fout moi la paix. Les filles toutes les mêmes. On veut les aider, les comprendre, les écouter mais elle nous rembarre aussitôt.

Il se retourna vers le survivant et annonça toujours aussi énerv :

-Je la hais. Je la hais. Je la hais. C'est qu'une ingrate cette fille. Elle se croit plus intelligente que n'importe qui et rabaisse quiconque qu'elle juge inférieur. INGRATE ! PETITE ARROGANTE ! JE TE HAIS HERMIONE GRANGER !

Celle-ci redoubla de sanglot lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Ron prononcé ces mots si cruels.

Harry tenta de le retenir et de le calmer mais en vain. Il était tellement furibond qu'il valait mieux le laisser prendre l'air. Une fois que celui-ci fut sorti de la salle commune, Harry alla voir Hermione. Il frappa à sa porte et entendit faiblement « entrez ».

Il pénétra dans sa chambre obscure, éclairée seulement par la lumière du couloir. Il la vit effondrée et en pleurs dans son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à la place qu'avait occupé Ron peu de temps avant.

-Mione ? fit il inquiet.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas mais pleurait toujours autant. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour apaiser sa tristesse. Il lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

-Allez calme toi. Ca va aller. Je suis la.

Quelques curieux passèrent devant sa porte grande ouverte et observa en chuchotant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Hermione se décolla de Harry et vit les élèves devant sa chambre.

-VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS MELER DE VOS AFFAIRES ! FOUTEZ MOI LE CAMPS !

Ceux-ci ne voulant pas plus être victimes de la colère de la griffondor partirent en quatrième vitesse. Elle se recolla contre lui et balbutia entre plusieurs sanglots :

-Oh Harry…Il me déteste. Si tu savais a quel point je…a quel point je…

Les mots qu'elle avait envie de prononcé n'étaient jamais sortis de sa bouche auparavant mais étaient toujours conservés dans son esprit. C'est pourquoi elle avait du mal à les dire.

-A quel point je l'aime.

Les sanglots qui s'étaient légèrement stoppé redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

Elle répétait sans cesse ses mots contre le torse de Harry trempé par les nombreuses larmes versées.

-Je sais Mione. Je l'ai toujours su. Bien avant que tu le saches réellement toi-même. Ca va s'arranger. Ne pleure plus.

-Comment veux tu que ça s'arrange. Il me déteste. Tu l'as entendu le crier toi aussi.

Elle s'était redressée et avait prononcé ces mots en le regardant. Ses yeux était inondés et légèrement brouillés par l'eau salée. Son regard reflétait la douleur.

-Il ne le pensait pas. Il était énervé. Tu verra ça s'arrangera. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-C'est fini. Je peux plus rien espérer entre nous deux. Je n'ai même pas tenté ma chance avec lui. Je l'aime tellement pourtant.

Elle pleurait toujours autant. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler. Au bout de 10 minutes celle-ci s'arrêta et déclara d'une voix abattue :

-Il faut que je me prépare pour aller en cours.

-Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

-Oui. Ca va mieux, affirma t elle mais peu convaincante.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche. Ca me fera du bien.

-D'accord.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état à cause d'un vulgaire malentendu. La voir si malheureuse lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait arranger les choses. Il devait arranger les choses. Il fallait absolument que ces deux meilleurs amis s'expliquent et avouent enfin leurs sentiments. Ainsi, une idée lui vint à l'esprit pour rétablir cette situation…

**A SUIVRE !!!!**

**Un p'tit commentaire ????**


	6. Le plan de Harry

Bonjour à tous

Me revoilà pour un court chapitre !

Mais avant de le lire je vais répondre a vos reviews toujours aussi présentes ce qui ne me déplait pas. Au contraire ! J'adore en recevoir.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Magystra**** : **Harry ne va pas se mettre dans la merde. Au contraire, cela va arranger la situation. Enfin tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres…****

**Missannie**** : **L'idée trottant dans l'esprit de Harry se constitue de plusieurs étapes et va être un sérieux coup de pouce à nos tourtereaux !

**Sohaya**** : **Tu pourras constater que Hermione ne va pas être très attachante dans ce chapitre. Enfin on la comprend quand même la pauvre. Enfin tu verras ça !****

**Axoo**** :Sadique** moi ???!!! Non jamais ! Lol ! J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pu. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue !****

**Odiss**** : **Rapidement, j'essai du mieux que je peux. Mais enfin j'ai posté mon nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira !****

**Alpo**** : **Ce plan ? AH tu verras ça !!! En tout cas ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça va changer la vie de nos futurs amoureux !****

**Guilderinette**** : **Merci pour tous ces compliments. J'aime bien moi aussi les histoires love/hate. J'espere que tu trouveras la suite toujours aussi merveilleuse !****

A tous merci pour vos reviews. Je vous embrasse tous !

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

**Chapitre 6 : Le plan de Harry.**

A la fin du dernier cours de la journée, Harry se dirigea dans les toilettes inoccupées des filles pour exécuter la première partie de son plan. Une journée de plus comme celle qu'il venait de vivre ne devait absolument pas se reproduire. Tout d'abord, Ron ne leur avait pas adressé la parole et s'était isolé toute la journée. Ensuite Hermione entre chaque cours avait versé quelques larmes qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Mais Harry ne fut pas aveugle à la détresse de son amie et la voir si malheureuse le déconcertait. Enfin Hermione n'avait rien mangé de la journée ce qui avait alerté le survivant. Mais son plan devait et allait tout arranger. Il ne supportait plus cette situation et depuis tant d'années il avait souhaité tant de fois les voir ensemble qu'il devait prendre les choses en main. Il savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il leur manquait juste un coup de pouce.

Plus tard, ils me remercieront pensa t il avec espoir.

-Alors. Par où commencer ? s'interrogea t il à haute voix.

-Bonjour Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

-Bonjour mimi, fit il sur un ton lointain et plat.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ?

Celle-ci voleta autour de lui curieuse de ce que le survivant entreprenait.

-C'est une potion ? demanda le fantôme sans gêne.

-Mmmhhh, fit il occupé à surveiller le liquide dans son chaudron.

-Et pourquoi cette potion ?

-Tu es bien curieuse Mimi. Et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Celle-ci, vexée, plongea dans la cuvette d'un WC dans un cri strident laissant le griffondor, seul, absorbé dans sa tache. Il ajouta la poudre d'asphalte. Remua deux minutes. Puis versa des racines de Sesyndra. La potion prit une couleur mauve.

-Ouf ! Elle est réussie, s'exclama t il, soulagé. Reste plus que l'ingrédient fondamental pour la concrétisation de mon plan. J'espère que ça va marcher.    

Il compléta sa mixture par l'ingrédient ultime : un cheveux de Hermione.

-Voila elle est prête. Maintenant objectif numéro 2 !

Il rangea les divers ustensiles recouvrant le sol poussiéreux et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Dobby se précipita vers lui en couinant :

-Monsieur ! Harry Potter est venu me rendre visite !

-Comment vas tu Dobby ?

-Bien. Je vais très bien depuis votre arrivée. Que puis je faire pour vous servir ?

-Et bien pourrais tu me donner une carafe de jus de citrouille ?

-Oui Monsieur. Tout ce que vous voudrez !

Il accourut vers une table, prit une carafe et l'amena vers Harry.

-Tenez Monsieur. Souhaitez vous autre chose ? Des gâteaux, des bonbons, des fruits, des…

-Non merci Dobby j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Tu m'as rendu un fier service. Je t'en remercie. Je dois te laisser maintenant.

-Mais vous venez d'arriver, fit Dobby attristé.

-Je te promets que je reviendrai te voir bientôt. Au revoir Dobby.

-Au revoir Monsieur Harry Potter.

Il prit donc le chemin de sa salle commune en toute discrétion. Il ne fallait pas qu'une personne le surprenne avec une carafe de jus de citrouille. Les couloirs étaient déserts fort heureusement. Tous étaient dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Il prononça le mot de passe à la grosse dame et pénétra dans l'antre des griffondors. Il s'installa à une table, renversa le liquide obtenu de la préparation dans le jus et attendit l'arrivée du concerné qui devait boire cette potion : Ron !

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, Hermione ne trouvait pas l'appétit et fixait Ron qui se trouvait au bout de la table. Celui ci mangeait en silence et ne prêtait aucune attention à ses camarades. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-Ron, je peux te parler ? demanda t elle fébrilement.

La peur et l'appréhension résonnaient dans sa voix. Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Ron ! Je dois te parler, insista t elle mais sans aucun résultat.

-Ron s'il te plait ! Répond moi, supplia t elle les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai pas envie de te parler. Casse toi avant que la nausée me saisisse.

Elle était au bord des sanglots. Mais la tristesse et la douleur laissèrent place à une immense colère. Elle empoigna un verre, jeta le contenu à sa figure, puis brisa le verre en le projetant à terre avant de hurler à l'encontre de son ami :

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Toute la salle les fixait à présent ainsi que la table des professeurs qui furent surpris par l'attitude de leur meilleure élève. Mais celle-ci s'en fichait. Elle supportait plus cette situation et s'enfuit en courant laissant derrière elle un Ron ahuri et trempé jusqu'aux os, une salle surprise et des morceaux de verre étendus par terre.

Elle fondit en larmes et se précipita vers le parc.

Au même moment, Ron ayant fini son repas, se leva et rejoignit la salle commune. Lorsqu'il entra, Harry vint vers lui.

-Ron ! Je t'attendais.

-Mouais et alors, cracha t il froidement.

-Ecoutes, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es disputé avec Mione qui faut me faire la gueule aussi. Cette journée sans te parler m'a vraiment été insupportable. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi à cause d'une stupide dispute. Allez viens t'asseoir ! On peut faire une partie d'échec version sorcier si tu veux ?

Ron lui adressa un faible sourire et répondit favorablement à son invitation.

Etape 2 réussi ! Maintenant troisième étape ! J'espère que ça va marcher ! espéra intérieurement Harry.

Ils jouèrent donc pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry propose à Ron de boire un verre. Il fut d'accord et but le contenu sans aucune difficulté après que le survivant l'ait servi. Ils continuèrent de jouer jusqu'à ce que la partie soit remportée par Ron.

A ce moment précis, Hermione réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry allait enfin assister à la finalité de son plan…

**A SUIVRE !!!**

**Alors ? Curieux de savoir qu'elle va être la finalité de son plan ???? **


	7. Partie d’échec, pensées et accrochage

Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre patience. Et oui ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas uploadé alors je m'excuse auprès de vous chers lecteurs. Mais fallait bien bosser pour les exams ! Allez pour me faire pardonner voici un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant je vous réponds !

****

**Réponses aux reviews : Bisous a tous, merci pour vos reviews !**

****

**Kmikaze : **A ça est ce qu'il va marcher mon plan. Et bin oui je suis sadique mais à ce point ? Pitetre bien. Enfin tu verras bien dans la suite…

**Guilderinette : **Mais oui il vont se pardonner. Je peux pas rester sur un malentendu quand même

**Pounkska : **Bin tu as du attendre assez longtemps. Désolé pour cette attente. Mais voila la suite !

**Missanie :** oui la situation de mione est vraiment pas évidente. Mais tu verras tres vite que celle de ron ne va pas s'arranger également.

****

**Dark-evil-angel : **J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi palpitante.

**Alpo : **Je sais, c'est méchant mais pour me faire pardonner voila la suite !

**Vengeresse : **La suite la voila !!!!!! Ainsi que la fin de son plan !!

**Emma :** J'espère avoir assuré également sur ce chapitre !

****

**Sohaya : **Et que de réponses ! Mais pas toutes dans ce chapitre. Alors patience !

**Axoo:** Désolé pour les crampes d'estomac. J'espère que ça c'est arrangé. Pour la potion tu verras bien ! Mais surprise garantie !

**Mararan-Nerwen :** La suite la voila !!!!

**Bouboule :** Allez je te fais pas plus attendre ! La suite la voila !

**Selphie :** Mais non ça va pas foir !

****

**The black dog :** Mais oui ca va marcher ! T'inkiet !

**Sisipotter :** Et bin quel impatience ! Désolé pour l'attente mais voici la suite !

**Girl angel 111 : **C'est vrai que ron est très mignon et tellement attachant. Et la love story ça va être pour bientôt !

****

**Kath**** black : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi bonne que tous mes autre chapitres****

****

**Selphie**** 451 **: La suiteuh ! La voila !****

****

**Hermione aime ron : **é oui ça fait un baille que j'ai  pas mit la suite mais bon je l'ai enfin mise ouf ! Bye ma poulette ! )****

****

****

**Petite précision : **

****

**Les pensées de Hermione sont entre **

**Les pensées de Ron sont entre ° °**

**Les pensées de Harry sont entre # #**

Et maintenant place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture a tous !

****

**Résum : **

Ils jouèrent donc pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry propose à Ron de boire un verre. Il fut d'accord et but le contenu sans aucune difficulté après que le survivant l'ait servi. Ils continuèrent de jouer jusqu'à ce que la partie soit remportée par Ron.

A ce moment précis, Hermione réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry allait enfin assister à la finalité de son plan…

**Chapitre 7 : Partie d'échec, pensées et accrochage.**

****

Hermione arriva dans la salle commune, les yeux gonflés par les nombreuses larmes versées dans le parc. Elle aperçut Harry et Ron à une table. Elle détourna rapidement son regard et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais l'appel du survivant la stoppa dans son élan.

-Mione !

Elle se retourna et ne fixa que celui-ci.

-Oui Harry ?

Oh non. Il est obligé de m'appeler alors que Ron est juste à coté de lui. Comme si ça suffisait pas que je me sois ridiculisé en public, il faut en plus qu'il voie mes yeux qui ne cessent de me piquer. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. La vie est si injuste avec moi. Parfois je me dis que la mort serait la meilleure solution. Je parie qu'il s'en ficherai, lui, que je ne sois plus de ce monde.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?demanda agressivement Ron a l'encontre de la griffondor.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu me dis ? J'ai rien dit ! annonça t elle au bord de la crise de nerf et de larmes.

-Mais pourtant tu as dit que tu…

-Ecoute me fais pas chier. Ok ? J'ai rien dit. Point barre !

Putain mais comme si ça suffisait pas de m'ignorer maintenant il me saoule avec ces putain de question ! Mais merde quoi ! C'est pourtant de sa faute s'il est arrivé à me détester.

°Je ne te déteste pas Mione. Bien au contraire.°

°Mais j'y pense ! Comment se fait il que je puisse entendre ce qu'elle pense !°

Harry était proche de l'euphorie, intérieurement. La réaction de son ami l'avait réconforté dans son attente. Son plan avait bel et bien fonctionné. Maintenant Ron pouvait entendre les pensées de la jeune fille pendant 24 heures. Le temps d'arranger les choses pensait t il.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi Harry ?

-Euh…Je voulais te demander si…

Et en plus, il a oublié ce qu'il voulait me dire. Si je le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirai qu'il le fait exprès. Mais pourquoi Ron me fixe de cette manière ? Ca l'amuse de me voir dans cet état, si laide avec mes yeux si boursouflés que j'ai presque du mal a voir ou je met les pieds.

Ron, malgré qu'il soit toujours aussi perturbé par ce qu'il entendait, émit un léger rire à la pensée de son amie.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? cracha t elle.

Ron, sans réfléchir, répliqua :

-C'est ce que tu as pensé qui m'a fait rire.

-Quoi ? Te fous pas de ma gueule. En plus tu me fais croire maintenant que je deviens folle et que je dis tout haut ce que je pense. Hein Harry, tu m'as entendu parler à l'instant, toi ?

Harry fut très vite mal à l'aise face a cette question, de peur que son plan ne soit démasqué.

-Ben non Mione. Tu as rien dit.

-Bon je vais me coucher, fit elle.

Avant que je ne t'étripe Ronald Weasley.

-Attend Mione.

-Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-On va faire une nouvelle partie d'échec. Tu veux pas nous regarder ?

-Quoi !?! déclara Ron et Hermione au même instant.

-Oui ! On s'est pas vraiment parlé aujourd'hui tous les trois. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Ron ?

C'est bien connu ! Ron ne pense pas !

-M'en fous ! s'exclama le rouquin avec indignation a l'invitation de son ami avec un mélange de colère dans sa voix du a la remarque de la griffondor.

-Bien. Hermione vient. Tu vas voir comment je vais le battre dans cette partie, fit Harry croyant fermement à la possibilité de le battre.

Ne soit pas si stupide Harry. Ron est bien plus fort que toi. Jamais tu le battras. Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre.

Ron qui écoutait attentivement ses pensées, étant persuadé d'avoir développé un don de télépathie, sourit légèrement par ce compliment sincère mais reprit bien vite une attitude détachée envers elle.

°Ben c'est vrai quoi ! Elle estime que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ses problèmes. Je vais pas la pardonner et tout oublié juste parce qu'elle pense que je joue bien au échec. C'est plutôt de sa faute si je lui parle plus. Qu'elle se confie a moi, merde !°

La partie débuta dans un silence à glacer le sang.

Je m'ennuie dans cette partie. Tellement barbare ce jeu. Et dire que c'était pour ses beaux yeux que je les regardais jouer.

Ron la fixa brusquement, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de penser.

°Hein par ses beaux yeux ? Elle parlait de qui ? De moi ? Non, pas possible. Elle disait ça pour les yeux émeraude de Harry. Quoique…°

-Ron, à ton tour de jouer.

-Hein heu oui Harry.

 # J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle pense. Tiens, il reste un peu de jus dans la carafe. Non, ce serai pas bien vis-à-vis d'elle.#

J'aimerais tellement me coucher. Dans ses bras musclé par le quidditch. Contre lui au chaud. Mais maintenant c'est fichu !

°Quoi ! Non c'est pas possible ! C'est de Harry qu'elle parle, j'en suis sur ! Putain ! Marre ! Pourquoi toujours lui ! Il est connu, il est adoré de toutes les filles ! Et moi qu'est ce que j'ai ? RIEN ! A part un foutu don de télépathie.°

Goûter le goût de ses lèvres. Caresser sa peau. Passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Faire l'amour avec MON héros. (Souvenez vous le rêve avec Super Ron !)

°La vie s'écroule autour de moi. Harry par ci Harry par la ! Harry Potter qui a survécu a je sais qui. Et maintenant, Harry Potter qui a fait chavirer le cœur de la femme que j'aime. Je hais ma vie ! Et je hais encore plus mon meilleur ami°

Enfourcher son balai et m'accrocher a lui et m'envoler au septième ciel, seule avec lui.

°Pitié, n'en rajoute pas Mione. Pourquoi ce putain de don maintenant ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je connaisse ses fichus sentiments pour lui ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharne contre moi. C'est vrai j'ai pas l'étoffe d'un héros moi. Je suis pas comme Krum ou Harry ! Je suis juste Ronald Weasley. Un rouquin vivant dans une famille pauvre.°

Je voulais pas l'admettre et l'accepter mais je t'ai toujours aimé. Même dans les moments ou tu m'as le plus énervé. Ha ça oui ! Jamais personne ne m'a aussi provoqué que toi

Ces paroles qui auraient du réconforter Ron dans son opinion ne fut pas écouté attentivement. Celui-ci était noyé dans une rage insupportable.

- Vous etes bien silencieux vous deux, déclara Harry sur un ton amusé difficilement décelable.

Mais les deux protagonistes n'entendirent pas Harry. D'un coté, Hermione songeait à ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec Ron et de l'autre ce dernier qui était légèrement a coté de la vérité fulminait de colère en imaginant ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble.

La partie se déroulait toujours mais délaissée par Ron qui jouait sans réflexion. Il était trop absorbé à s'en prendre à son meilleur ami et à son triste sort. C'est ainsi que la partie fut remportée par Harry sans étonnement de sa part. Il avait bien remarqué l'état préoccupé de son ami. Mais lorsqu'il vit le rouquin ranger violemment son jeu, il paniqua. Son plan avait l'air d'être mal parti et la situation n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger. Qu'avait elle pens ? Et qu'avait il compris ?

-Ca va Ron ? demanda avec anxiété le survivant.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que j'aille pas !

-Ola ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que j'en ai franchement marre.

-Quoi ? Marre ? Mais de quoi ?

-De toi. De vous. De tout !

-Mais je t'ai rien fait !

-Comment ça tu m'as rien fait ! Te fous pas de ma gueule Harry ! Tu savais mieux que qui conque ce que je pouvais ressentir et toi tu as pas hésité a me poignarder dans le dos.

Le ton avait brusquement monté. Ron criait presque. Harry ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'avait celui-ci.

-Hey hey hey ! Du calme vous deux. Vous allez pas vous battre pour ce foutu jeu.

-Alors toi ne ramènes pas ta fraise. OK ? cria le rouquin.

-Ne parle pas à Mione de cette façon ! Elle t'a rien fait.

-Non ! C'est toi qui m'a trahis ! accusa Ron.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Ron.

-TU SAIS TRES BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE !

Hermione qui était au bord des sanglots en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis à la limite d'en venir aux mains fondit en larmes.

-Ca suffit ! J'en peux plus ! sanglota t elle, les mains portées à son visage.

-Mione ! Ne pleure pas, fit Harry déboussolé par les larmes de celle-ci.

Il la fit lever et la pris dans ses bras. Ron qui assista à cette scène fut hors de lui et hurla de fureur.

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

Hermione et Harry le regarda effrayé par sa colère. Harry se détache d'elle et s'approcha vers lui.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend donc Ron ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel elle est par notre faute. Et puis je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Y a rien à comprendre. C'est clair. Tu es un sale traite.

-Ecoute moi je préfère aller me coucher. Ca va aller Mione ?

Elle acquiesca légèrement en séchant ses quelques larmes. Celui-ci ne rajouta rien de plus et prit la direction de sa chambre.

°C'est ca ! Tire toi avant que je ne démolisse ta sale gueule. Lâche !°

 #Mais qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? Qu'est ce qu'il a lu dans ses pensées ? Pourquoi il a réagis comme ça ? Moi qui croyais que ça allait tout arranger. Et pourquoi il m'a parlé de trahison ? Je comprend plus rien.#

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Mione demeuraient immobiles, seuls, dans la salle commune. Ils ne se regardaient pas et restaient silencieux. Soudain, elle brisa ce silence.

-Je vais me coucher aussi.

°Ouais c'est ça ! Va le rejoindre sale garce !°

Celle-ci sans le regarder se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers et posa le pied sur la première marche, sous le regard du rouquin qui demeurait rouge de rage. Puis elle tourna la tête et plongea intensément ses yeux dans les siens.

Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime Ron.

**A SUIVRE !**

****

****

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez savoir comment va réagir notre cher rouquin ? **

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire !**

****


	8. Réconciliation

**V'la la suite ! **

****

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Et j'en attends encore beaucoup d'autres !**

****

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

****

****

**Résum :**

**Celle-ci sans le regarder se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers et posa le pied sur la première marche, sous le regard du rouquin qui demeurait rouge de rage. Puis elle tourna la tête et plongea intensément ses yeux dans les siens.**

** Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime Ron.**

**Chapitre 8 : Réconciliation.**

**Il était trop tard. Le temps que Ron prenne conscience de ce que Hermione venait de dire, celle-ci était déjà remonté dans sa chambre.**

**Il venait de comprendre. Comprendre qu'il avait fait la pire bêtise de sa vie. S'en prendre a ses meilleurs amis sans savoir la réelle explication.**

**Il ne pouvait attendre le lendemain. Ainsi, il monta dans la chambre de son ami et le réveilla sans scrupules.**

**-Harry ! Harry ! S'exclama t il en le secouant vivement.**

**-Ron ? demanda t il endormi.**

**-Il faut que je te parle.**

**-Maintenant ! fit il révolté. J'étais en train de dormir. J'espère que c'est important.**

**-Hermione ! Elle m'aime ! Moi je croyais qu'elle t'aimais toi ! Mais non c'est moi ! Et moi comme un con, je m'en suis pris a toi mon meilleur ami. Et le pire ! Je me suis embrouillé avec elle ! **

**Il s'arrêta de parler.**

**-Alors que je l'aime tant, annonça t il d'une voix douce et amoureuse.**

**-Attends ! Attends ! Elle te la dit ?**

**-Non ! Je suis devenu télépathe. Je lis dans les pensées.**

**Harry se mit a rigoler.**

**-Non je te jure ! Je viens d'hériter d'un don de télépathie! **

**-Mais non Ron ! J'ai fabriqué une potion pour te permettre d'entendre ses pensées. **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui, comprend moi. Mes deux meilleurs amis, se faire la guerre. Par un vulgaire malentendu. Je voulais que tout s'arrange. Je voulais que tu saches ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi.**

**-Comment ça ! Tu savais qu'elle m'aimait ?**

**-Elle s'était confié a moi lorsque tu t'en es pris a elle.**

**- Elle m'aimait ! Et moi je l'ai insulté juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler de ses problèmes. Mais quel con ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis con ! **

**-Mais non ! Tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu pouvais pas savoir.**

**-Elle n'osait pas me dire ses sentiments. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a dit « pas toi » quand j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait. Et moi j'ai tout compris de traviole. Olala mais quel nul ! Je m'en veux Harry.**

**-Allez, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, tu sais.**

**-Quel crétin. Qu'est ce que je peux être stupide ! Un con ! Voila ce que je suis ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Oh non ! s'apitoya t il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.**

**-Maintenant que tu sais, fonce ! Va t'excuser et dis lui que tu l'aimes. Pas ce soir bien sur. Tu peux attendre demain. D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien voulu que tu me laisses dormir.**

**-Je suis désolé Harry. Désolé pour tout ! **

**-Allez on oublie et on va se coucher. Demain, tu iras lui parler.**

**-Merci. Merci pour ton aide, ta compréhension et ton soutien. Sans toi, jamais j'aurais su.**

**-Tu sais, ça devenait invivable cette situation. Depuis la première année, j'ai toujours su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous. Et quand j'ai vu qu'il se passait rien et que la situation s'aggravait, j'ai décidé d'agir. J'en pouvais plus de vous voir vous dévorer des yeux et dans la minute qui suit vous disputer.**

**-Je l'aime. Je l'aime, assura t il avec certitude.**

**-Alors dis lui. Avoue lui tout.**

**-Oui je vais le faire. Demain je lui dis tout ! répliqua t il avec assurance.**

**-Bon. Il se fait tard.**

**-Je te laisse. Bonne nuit. A demain.**

**-Bonne nuit, dit il en baillant.**

**                                                                    °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Le lendemain, ayant peu dormi, Ron se leva, à l'aube. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Plus le temps passait et plus il s'approchait du réveil de celle qu'il aimait, plus il paniquait.  **

**°Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Oh mon dieu. Je crois que je vais pas être capable de lui dire que je l'aime. Il est marrant Harry avec ces « vas y fonce ! » Comme si c'était aussi évident !°**

**Les premiers griffondors qui descendirent de leurs dortoirs lui mirent encore plus la pression. Il stressait de plus en plus et en devenait presque malade. Son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'il la vit descendre.**

**° C'est moi ou elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude ! ° **

**Pourquoi il me regarde bizarrement. Aurais je encore du dentifrice sur ma bouche ?**

**-Non Mione !**

**-Quoi Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Son visage masculin s'empourpra. **

**-Euh. Rien. Euh. Tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Je croyais que tu voulais plus me parler. Fit elle étonnée par la nouvelle attitude de son ami. **

**-Tu sais. Je suis qu'un pauvre idiot. Voila la vérité. Et il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qui est très important.**

**Il se tut.**

**-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit elle après quelques instants, impatiente et curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.**

**-Je. Hum. Je m'excuse de t'avoir insulté et de mettre fâché avec toi. Si tu préfère pas te confier a moi, je l'accepte. Mais j'ai été stupide de réagir comme ça. Si tu voulais plus être une amie pour moi, je comprendrai. Mais saches que je te fais mes excuses.**

**-Oh Ron ! s'exclama t elle ravie.**

**Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras.**

**-Je suis tellement contente qu'on se parle de nouveau.**

**° Sa peau. Son parfum. Ses doux cheveux. Son corps. Je l'aime tant. °**

**Il aimait la sentir contre lui. Il ne voulais plus la lâcher mais du desserrer son étreinte lorsque celle-ci se détacha de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se tenaient les mains. Ils se sourirent mutuellement.**

**A ce moment la, Harry entra dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'il les vit, ensemble, se tenir les mains et se regardant amoureusement, il annonça :**

**-Ha ça y est ! Tu lui as demand ! A la bonne heure ! fit il heureux de les voir enfin de croire qu'ils étaient ensemble.**

**-Demander quoi Ron ?**

**-Quoi ? Tu lui en as pas parl ? s'étonna Harry.**

**-Euh… Non Harry, fit Ron, excessivement gêné par cette situation embarrassante.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander Ron ?**

**-Euh. Bon. Moi je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux, répliqua Harry conscient d'avoir fait une énorme boulette.**

**Il sortit de la salle les laissant seul. Il n'y avait plus personne à présent. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner. Seuls Hermione et Ron demeuraient immobiles, au centre de la pièce.**

**-Vas y je t'écoute, dit elle désirant savoir ce qu'il voulait lui demander.**

**-Euh. Et bien a vrai dire je…**

**-Oui quoi ?**

**-Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais…euh.**

**-Si je pouvais ?**

** Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend ! J'ai faim moi ! J'espère que c'est important. Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux Ron. Ca me perturbe. **

**-Désolé.**

**-Quoi ? le questionna t elle, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce « désol »**

**-Désolé de te retenir plus longtemps. Tu dois sûrement avoir faim. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Tu veux aller déjeuner ?**

**-C'est ça que tu voulais me demander ?**

**-OUI ! C'est ça ! On va manger ?**

**-T'es vraiment bizarre toi. Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant de ton lit, ce matin?**

**-Euh, je sais plus, fit il en se frottant le crâne.**

**-Allez viens cowboy ! On va manger !**

**-Cowboy !?! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?**

**-Je trouve ça mignon. Ca te va bien, répliqua t elle un sourire radieux.**

**Ca m'a toujours fait fantasmer d'embrasser un cowboy. Et encore plus si c'est toi mon cowboy.**

**- Tu sais, je veux bien être ton cowboy, Hermione.**

**A cette remarque qu'elle ne prit pas au sérieux, cette dernière éclata de rire.**

**-Allez viens Don Juan ! **

**Elle l'entraîna dans la grande salle. Mais Hermione n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son changement soudain de comportement. Et elle userai de tous les moyens pour en connaître la raison…**

**A suivre !!!!!!!!**

**Alors impatient de savoir comment va se terminer cette journée ???**

**Curieux de savoir si il va enfin se lancer et tout avouer a SA Hermione ?**

**Désireux de connaître les moyens de Mione qui est prête a tout pour savoir ce qu'il voulait lui demander ?**

**Pour que je le sache, adressez moi un p'tit message et je posterai rapidement la suite !**

**Kiss******

**Jenny**


	9. La retenue

**Coucou !**

** V'la un nouveau chapitre !**

**RAR : Merci pour vos reviews ! Biz à tous !**

**Honeymili : Mais oui ils vont être ensemble ! T'inkiet pas !**

**Selphie 451 : Merci. Voila la suite !**

**Larmes de pluies : Ze suite la voila !!!!**

**Belval : Merci ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien mon pseudo. En tout cas je savais pas qu'il pouvait plaire autant mais ça me fait plaisir. **

**Morwan : é oui moi aussi j'ai pensé a ça ! Ron lisant dans les pensées de mione c'était une idée géniale !**

**Sarah black : Merci pour ton compliment. C'est vrai que j'ai choisi ce pseudo volontairement et quand il m'est venu à l'esprit, j'ai ador ! **

**Jenny : J'espère que j'ai fait assez vite pour la suite ! **

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 9 : La retenue.**

**-Hermione ne me regarde pas comme ça !**

**-J'ai pas le droit de te regarder maintenant Ron !**

**-Si mais pas comme ça.**

**-Comment comme ça !**

**Ca faisait depuis cinq minutes que la griffondor soutenait son regard sur le rouquin. Ce qui vraisemblablement perturbait celui-ci.**

**-Je te dis d'arrêter Mione ! **

**-Arrêter quoi cowboy? Fit elle sur un ton innocent et séducteur.**

**Il fit mine de ne plus remarquer son regard. Cependant, il du admettre qu'elle avait de très beau yeux noisette, très excitant.**

**° Je commence a avoir chaud, moi. Tu me rends fou Hermione Granger. °**

**-Ecoute Ron ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! s'exclama t elle, en secouant son index vers sa direction.**

**-Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu voulais me demander quoi ?**

**-Mais rien ! mentit il sans conviction.**

**-Harry ! Dis moi ce qu'il voulait me demander. Sinon… menaça t elle en empoignant un couteau.**

**-Mais moi j'en sais rien !**

**-Ne me mens pas Harry ! Allez, vous etes vraiment pas drôle ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je comprends plus rien. Hier vous vous battiez presque et maintenant, vous avez un secret !**

**-Mais non Mione ! On n'a pas de secret, répliqua Ron.**

**-Mouais ! J'en suis pas convaincue.**

**Lorsque le petit déjeuner prit fin, les trois amis prirent la direction du premier cours de la journée, celui de potion.**

**Ils s'installèrent en silence. Ron voulut se mettre à coté de Mione. Le cours débuta. Rogue passa entre les rangs pour féliciter les serpentards et s'énerver contre les griffondors. Hermione qui n'était pas très attentive au cours s'évada mentalement, bien évidemment sous l'oreille attentive de son voisin.**

**  A vouloir le faire craquer, c'est moi qui vais finir par craquer et lui sauter dessus. En plus, le sentir a quelques centimètres de moi, ça me donne envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le caresser. J'ai tellement envie de voir ce qu'il cache sous sa robe de sorcier. Alala, qu'est ce qu'il peut m'exciter. J'ai tellement envie de lui. Tellement envie de lui faire l'amour **

**Lorsque le rouquin entendit cette pensée, il oublia complètement la procédure à suivre et renversa tout le flacon de Cyentra au lieu de quelques gouttes. Hermione, qui fixait ses faits et gestes remarqua cette erreur mais trop tard.**

**-Non Ron ! Pas tout le …**

**Le chaudron explosa.**

**-Flacon, fit elle désespéré.**

**Rogue regarda avec effroi les dégâts, sortit de ses gonds et hurla a l'encontre des deux amis :**

**-ESPECES D'IMBECILES ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION À CE QUE VOUS FAITES !**

**-Nous sommes déso…**

**-50 points sera retirer a griffondor et vous, Miss je-sais-tout ainsi que monsieur Weasley, me ferez le plaisir de vous rendre dans mon bureau à 21h pour une retenue, déclara t il d'une voix doucereuse après avoir repris son calme.**

**Il nettoya d'un coup de baguette le liquide visqueux sur les tables et le sol. Son cours repris en silence.**

**Lorsqu'il prit fin, les trois amis sortirent rapidement de la salle.**

**-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Ron ! Tu n'as pas lu les instructions ! A croire que tu n'es pas attentif en cours !**

**-Et dis donc, s'il y a bien une personne qui n'était pas attentive c'était bien toi !**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait explosé le chaudron ? Hein ? NON ! Alors n'accuse pas les autres pour tes erreurs !**

**-Hey calmez vous les tourtereaux ! **

**Hermione et Ron se retournèrent au même instant vers Harry et hurlèrent en cœur :**

**-QUOI ?**

**-Euh rien. J'ai rien dit, fit il effrayé par la soudaine colère des deux griffondors.**

**Le reste de la journée se déroula dans de multiples accrochages entre les deux amoureux. Hermione avait complètement oublié ce que Ron devait lui demander avec l'histoire de la retenue du soir. Quant a Ron, il pensait que cette retenue tombait a point. Il essayerait de lui dire ce qu'il ressent et lui demanderait enfin de sortir avec lui.**

**                                                                 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**21H ! Les deux griffondors se postèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue et frappèrent. Puis ils entrèrent.**

**-Bien. Donnez moi vos baguettes ! Vous irez nettoyer les bocaux dans ma réserve pendant une heure. Je tiens à ce que tout soit propre lorsque je reviendrai. Faites attention à la porte. Celle-ci ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur, annonça t il de manière expéditive.**

**Il les mena à sa réserve, ouvrit la porte, et les laissa seuls. Celui-ci retourna dans son bureau pour y corriger quelques copies.**

**-Bon ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Alors toi tu prends ce coté et moi celui la ! expliqua Hermione sur un ton supérieur.**

**Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Ils avaient nettoyé plusieurs récipients lorsqu'un bruit les fit sursauter.**

**-C'était quoi ça ? demanda t elle inquiète.**

**Ils se retournèrent.**

**-Ron ! Tu as pas fait attention à la porte ! Elle s'est refermée !**

**-Quoi ? Comment ça j'ai pas fait attention a la porte ! Je te ferai remarquer que j'étais assis là a nettoyer ses puanteurs !**

**-Alors c'est peut être moi qui ai oublié de la bloquer !**

**-Oui c'est toi ! accusa t il agressivement.**

**-Non c'est pas moi ! C'est ta faute !**

**-Bon ça suffit ! J'ai pas envie de continuer les minutes restantes à m'engueuler avec toi.**

**-BIEN !**

**-BIEN !**

**Les deux sorciers se tournèrent le dos et croisèrent leur bras, tous deux en colère par l'attitude de l'autre. Quelques minutes passèrent, dans un silence mortel.**

**-Tu crois qu'il va venir nous ouvrir ? fit il anxieux.**

**-Mais oui Ron ne sois pas si stupide.**

**-Mais peut être qu'il va nous oublier. Ou pire ! Il va nous laisser crever ici la gueule ouverte ! Je le vois déjà rigolant comme un con derrière son bureau en voyant nos deux cadavres desséchés.**

**-Ron ! C'est tout de même un professeur ! Il ne peut pas faire ça !**

**-Mouais ben j'espère. J'ai pas envie de mourir, moi.**

**-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de nettoyer tous cela avant qu'il ne vienne nous ouvrir. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de revenir demain soir pour finir ce qu'on a pas fait aujourd'hui.**

**Ainsi, ils continuèrent leurs tâches. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils regardèrent leur montre.**

**-Parfait ! Une heure et on a tout nettoyé. On a plus qu'a l'attendre maintenant.**

**-Mouais ! Si y vient.**

**Hermione soupira.**

**-Tu m'exaspères Ronald.**

**Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur.**

**-C'est pour ça que tu m'adores ! dit il d'une voix séductrice.**

**Elle éclata de rire.**

**-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités !**

** Moi je dirai plutôt que c'est pour ta belle gueule que je t'adore ! **

**Ron adora ce qu'elle venait de penser. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui avait encore rien demandé. **

**°Non je peux pas. J'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur de lui dire que je l'aime. °**

**Un quart d'heure passa et pas de rogue a l'horizon.**

**-Tu vois ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ! Il veut nous voir crever.**

**-Mais non ! Il nous a sûrement oublié. Je parie qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

**-Moi j'en suis pas sur.**

**Elle leva les yeux au ciel.**

**Cependant ceux-ci ne pensaient pas réellement qu'ils allaient rester enfermer dans cette pièce pour la nuit. En effet, Rogue avait été appelé par le seigneur des ténèbres et dans la douleur de sa marque, il avait littéralement oublié les deux jeunes adolescents. **

**La nuit réservait de nombreuses surprises à nos deux tourtereaux…**

**A SUIVRE !!**

**Alors j'ai une question SUPER IMPORTANTE a vous poser.**

**J'ai envie que les choses deviennent un peu plus … disons chaudes.**

**Est-ce que ça vous plairai ???**

**Faites moi part de votre opinion.**

**A bientôt**

**Kiss******

**jenny******


	10. toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, 10000000000000000000000000000000000000 excuses pour le retard. **

**Mais bon voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera oublier votre longue attente. **

**Les pensées d'Hermione entre !!!! !!!!**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPITRE 10 : Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.**

Cela faisait maintenant une demie heure qu'ils étaient enfermés depuis la fin de leur punition mais aucun pas ne se faisait entendre à proximité de leur prison. Ils demeuraient assis chacun contre un mur, se faisant face, silencieux. Hermione jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux d'un air préoccupé. Ron, lui, écoutait attentivement les pensées de la jeune fille.

!!!! Et dire que j'aurais pu finir mes devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. C'est nul, je vais prendre du retard dans mon emploi du temps. Pffff satané retenue ! J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai mal au ventre, je suis fatiguée et j'ai chaud. !!!!

Le rouquin, après quelques minutes, se sentit tout de même mal a l'aise et coupable de violer l'intimité de son amie surtout que celle-ci pensait a des choses très personnelles qui ne concernaient qu'elle.

Lui aussi avait faim, soif, et extrêmement chaud. Ainsi, sous le regard étonné de la griffondor, il enleva sa robe de sorcier ainsi que son pull et son t shirt. Un torse musclé apparut. Bien qu'il ne voulait porter aucune attention aux réflexions de la jeune fille, celui-ci entendait constamment ce qu'elle se disait.

!!!! Etre enfermé avec Ron, c'est une vraie torture. Et en plus, il vient de se déshabiller sous mes yeux. Mais il veut me rendre folle. Et si je me précipitais vers lui pour lui embrasser le torse, il le prendrait mal ? Mais a quoi tu penses ! C'est limite être obsédée et nympho. Mais… Je le suis peut être. C'est vrai quoi ! Je devrai faire comme les autres filles de mon age c'est-à-dire m'envoyer en l'air. Mais au lieu de ça la seule chose que je fais c'est toucher les pages des bouquins de la biblio alors que je pourrais caresser la peau chaude et douce de Ron par exemple. Et pas que ça ! Il pourrait me prendre sur le champ et me faire l'amour sauvagement. Je mouille rien que d'y penser. Son sexe dans le mien entrant et ressortant de plus en plus vite et le sentir éjacu… !!!!

-Ca suffit Mione !

-Ca va pas Ron ? se demanda t elle coupée dans son fantasme.

-Non ça va pas, fit Ron qui tentait de contrôler sa subite érection.

Il venait de se lever et s'apprêtait à lui révéler la vérité. Hermione se redressa également.

-Voila Mione. J'ai un truc important à te dire. C'est pas facile et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop et que tu te ne me tuera pas immédiatement après m'avoir entendu, dit il un soupçon de crainte dans la voix.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron. Tu me fais peur.

-Hermione, je, je…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je peux lire dans les pensées. Seulement dans les tiennes.

-Quoi ?

Contre l'attente du jeune homme, elle se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Non Mione. C'est vrai. J'entends tous ce que tu penses.

Hermione avait du mal à reprendre son sérieux et des larmes de rire encombraient ses yeux.

Apres quelques minutes, elle reprit son calme.

-Je ne rigole pas. J'arrive à lire dans tes pensées.

-D'accord, renchérit elle en croisant les bras. A quoi je pense la ?

-A sortir d'ici.

-Normal que tu ais trouvé puisqu'on ne peut penser qu'a cela quand on est enfermé contre son gré. Essayons encore. Hum. Ah oui, a quel parfum de glace je pense.

-Chocolat !

-Euh oui mais c'est normal que tu ais pensé a celui la comme c'est mon parfum préféré.

Ron soupira d'exaspération.

-Mais Hermione ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

-Je pense à quel chiffre ? annonça t elle sur un ton de défi.

!!!! 740 125 225 !!!!

-740 125 225 !

-Non. C'est…c'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas lire dans mes pensées ! s'exclama t elle le visage figé.

-Ah oui ? Et comment expliques tu le fait d'avoir deviné ce que tu avais pensé alors qu'il y a une infinité de nombres ? Hein ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé lire dans mes pensées. Tu te rends compte que c'est violer mon intimité !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Ah oui ? Et comment se fait il que tu pénètres dans mon esprit ? Comment ? répliqua t elle en hurlant presque.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Harry. Il m'a fait boire une potion. Il a fait ça pour que l'on se réconcilie.

-Comment a t'il pu faire ça? Et comment toi tu as pu entendre mes pensées les plus intimes, accusa t elle au bord de la crise de larme. Tout ce dont j'ai pensé. Tu as tout entendu. Mais c'est horrible. Tu sais tous sur moi maintenant. Tu connais tout. Toutes mes envies, mes fantasmes, s'apitoya t elle sa tête entre ses mains, des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

-Hermione ! Ne m'en veux pas. Je supportais plus de faire ça, dit il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Ne me touche pas ! Je te déteste ! Tu es bien comme les autres ! Qu'un salaud !

Elle lui tourna le dos, se plaqua contre le coin de la pièce et s'effondra en pleurs par terre.

Ron, déconcerté par la détresse de son amie, décida de lui avouer la chose difficilement avouable.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

La concernée se retourna légèrement et le regarda surprise, quelques larmes coulant encore le long de son visage.

-Quoi ? Tu… Tu m'aimes ? murmura t elle entre un hoquet de tristesse.

-Si tu savais à quel point je te désire, à quel point je te veux. A quel point je…

Il s'interrompu pour reprendre quelques secondes après

-A quel point je t'aime Hermione Granger. Moi aussi je rêve de te faire l'amour sur ce sol. De te prendre et te faire l'amour sauvagement comme tu l'as pensé tout a l'heure. J'en pouvais plus de te voir me désirer comme je te désire mais j'avais trop peur de te dire quels sont mes sentiments à ton égard. Moi aussi en pensant à ton sexe dans le mien je mouillais…euh…

Hermione éclata d'un bref rire en entendant la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

-Non je voulais dire en pensant a mon sexe dans le tien j'ai eu une …, rectifia t il rougissant de honte.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets, à dire des bêtises plus grosses que moi.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de son amie pour lui essuyer ses traces salées.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, fit il sincèrement.

-Chut, fit elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres masculines.

Elle posa les mains du griffondor sur sa taille et posa les siennes contre le visage du jeune homme puis accrocha ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un élan de désir. Ils se collèrent l'un a l'autre et entrelacèrent leur langue avec amour. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que ses deux amoureux ne se décollent pour reprendre leur respiration. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de complicité et de tendresse avant que Mione ne murmure :

-Il n'y a rien de plus parfait qu'un premier baiser.

**A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!!**

**PROMIS !**

**Le prochain chapitre va s'avérer hyper hot ! Enfin dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur.**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Toi et moi c'est pour la vie!

**Bonjour !**

**Un grand merci pur vos reviews !!!**

****

**RAR :**

****

**Selphie451 : **merci pour ton compliment ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !

**Benelie : **Oh oui celui-ci est plus hot ! Eh si ! Ils vont être surpris par Rogue… mais pas en pleine action !

**Milico :** Merci ! La suite la voici !!!!

**Rupertforever :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Larmes de pluies : **lol oui il a enfin os ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Virg05 : **Oh oui il était temps que Ron se décide !

**Et voici le chapitre maintenant !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

****

****

**Chapitre 11 : Toi et moi c'est pour la vie !**

Hermione et Ron s'étaient enfin embrasser ! Ils se regardaient depuis quelques minutes ne pouvant détacher le regard de l'autre. Puis Ron rompit le silence.

-Je t'aime comme un fou Hermione.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. A en mourir, déclara t elle après échangé son baiser passionnel.

Elle se colla de nouveau contre lui et enroula ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle força ensuite l'entrée de sa bouche et fut accueilli chaudement par la langue sucrée de Ron. Ils se cherchèrent avidement. Soudain, Ron prit d'un élan de désir, la plaqua doucement contre le mur, lui souleva une jambe et frotta son érection douloureuse contre son pubis humide. La jeune fille émit un gémissement de plaisir lorsque les pressions se firent plus fortes contre son bouton de chair.

Ils avaient chaud. Trop chaud !

Ron cessa d'embrasser ses lèvres pour déposer les siennes sur le cou de la griffondor. Quant a elle, elle caressa son dos dénudé. Le rouquin passa ses doigts sur le chemisier de la jeune fille, le déboutonna et l'enleva. Un soutien gorge blanc apparu. Il posa ses doigts sur la fine dentelle de celui ci et caressa sa poitrine.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gémissait toujours autant. Puis il faufila ses doigts furtivement derrière son dos et lui décrocha son soutien gorge. Une poitrine généreuse se dressait fièrement sous ses yeux. Il les palpa délicatement puis se baissa a niveau de ses seins et commença a les sucer, lécher et mordiller. Elle en pouvait plus ! Elle le voulait en elle ! Et elle le lui fit bien comprendre !

-Fais moi l'amour Ron, supplia t elle de désir.

Celui-ci se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis qu'il enleva son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon qui ne pouvait plus contenir son pénis en érection. Hermione, elle, fit de même.

Ainsi quelque instant plus tard, ils étaient nus, l'un en face de l'autre demeurant debout.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs corps nus collés contre l'autre. Plus le sexe du rouquin grossissait plus Hermione le désirait a l'intérieur d'elle. Sans crier gare, elle l'empoigna fermement et débuta des va et vient avec sa main. Ron, surpris mais comblé, la laissa faire et balada ses doigts jusqu'à la toison de la jeune fille.

Il glissa ses doigts jusqu'au clitoris et le caressa tendrement. Il fut heureux de constater l'humidité extrême de l'intimité de sa partenaire. Ainsi, il déplaça ses doigts jusqu'à son antre mouillé et y introduisit son index puis son majeur. Il les enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même et les retirait dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Hermione ne put succomber à son doigté expert. Elle explosa de bonheur au creux de son épaule.

Mais elle en voulait toujours plus ! Et lui aussi.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol glacial. Mais leur corps étaient tellement chaud de passion et d'envie qu'ils ne firent attention et continuèrent la concrétisation de leur amour.

Ron, allongé entre ses cuisses, la pénétra doucement en l'embrassant sauvagement. Un râle de plaisir se fit entendre par la griffondor. Il débuta ses pénétrations. Leurs langues se cherchèrent parfois amoureusement, parfois férocement. La respiration des deux amoureux s'accéléra lorsque le rouquin augmenta la cadence de ses va et vient en elle.

Il se décolla de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son vagin se contracter de plaisir et l'admira lorsque celle-ci, les joues rosies, cria son prénom dans un orgasme inimaginable. Il continua ses mouvements de rein et sentit qu'il allait l'accompagner jusqu'au septième ciel.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Hermione sourit quand elle perçut un liquide chaud se déversant en elle. Epuisé, il se reposa sur elle. Hermione le serra dans ses bras et sentit le cœur de son amant battre. C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Rien de plus parfait que d'être contre celui qu'on aime.

-A qui le dis tu ? murmura le rouquin entendant toujours ses pensées.

-C'est vrai. J'avais oubli !

Il était toujours en elle et ne voulait se retirer de la femme qu'il adorait plus que tout. Une minute passa. Il s'allongea d'elle et les deux tourtereaux se lovèrent en un soupir de bonheur.

-Je t'aime Ron !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione !

Il se pencha sur elle et embrassa son front avant de la contempler.

-Tu es si belle.

Elle souria. Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

A l'aube, lorsque le professeur Rogue rejoignit son cachot et posa ses yeux sur les deux baguettes, il se précipita vers sa réserve. La porte était verrouillée.

-Quel bande d'idiot ses griffondors ! Ils ne savent même pas laisser une porte ouverte. Ils vont bien encore aller se plaindre a cette chouette de Mac Gonagall.

Il agita sa baguette et l'ouvrit.

-Mais que !!!

Et il fut bien surpris par le spectacle s'offrant a lui. Hermione et Ron, nus, allongés sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre, dormant. Leur vêtements éparpillés par ci par la. Rogue eut la délicate attention de les recouvrir d'une couverture avec sa baguette avant de hurler (quel beau réveil !!) :

-DEBOUT !

Dans la voix, il n'y avait pas de colère étrangement mais un immense étonnement et peut être de l'amusement.

La jeune fille sursauta et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le professeur rogue était planté dans l'entrée dans un halo de lumière, celle du jour.

Hermione qui reprit ses esprits cria :

-PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! OH MON DIEU !

Elle se tourna vers Ron et le secoua.

-Réveille toi !

-Oui, il ferait mieux de se réveiller Miss Granger ! Mais quelle idée avez-vous eu de vous envoyer en l'air, pardonnez moi l'expression, dans ma précieuse réserve que je devrai maintenant désinfecter avec un puissant détergeant !

-Nous sommes désolés Professeur, s'excusa t elle.

-Mais vous ne pouvez donc retenir vos hormones une seule nuit !

-Ca ne se reproduira plus professeur.

-J'espère bien ! Maintenant réveillez votre petit ami, habillez vous et sortez d'ici ! ordonna t il légèrement énervé.

-Oui professeur.

Celui-ci les laissa et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, fatigué par sa nuit blanche.

-Allez Ron. Debout ! lui dit elle en s'habillant.

-Hein Mione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t il encore endormi.

-Il y a que le professeur Rogue nous a surpris dans le plus simple appareil.

-QUOI ? cria t il en bondissant du sol.

-Habille toi ! ordonna t elle gentiment en lui lançant ses affaires.

Une fois vêtus, ils sortirent enfin de la réserve et virent leur professeur les observer un sourire aux lèvres.

-Au revoir professeur, dirent ils au même moment.

-En espérant que la nuit vous a été agréable ! s'exclama t il refoulant un rire.

Les deux concernés rougirent de honte et détalèrent a la vitesse de l'éclair après avoir récupérer leur baguette.

-Ah ces jeunes ! reprocha le maître des potions dans un léger bâillement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des griffondors, les deux amis se mirent à rigoler.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu te rends compte que ce vieux con nous a vu nus ! fit Ron.

-Et le pire ! C'est qu'il a du trouver ça drôle.

-NON !

-Si je te jure ! Il n'était pas énervé alors que c'est quand même Rogue !

-Moi je dirai plutôt qu'il était content de mâter tes jolies petites fesses, se moqua t il en lui tapotant légèrement la fesse droite.

-Ronald ! fit elle choquée par sa remarque.

-Ben quoi ? Il doit pas voir souvent les fesses d'une de ses élèves.

-Oh mon dieu ! Et dire qu'il m'a vu nue !

Ron piqua un fou rire en imaginant et en imitant la tête de son professeur lorsqu'il les a surpris.

-C'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rigoler. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il doit faire en ce moment après avoir vu ça.

Ron ne pouvait plus se contrôler. A présent, il était rouge dû au fou rire incontrôlable qu'il avait.

-Imagine… Imagine, arriva t il a dire entre deux rires.

-Imaginez quoi ? questionna la jeune fille.

-Lui en train de se branler !

Et de nouveau, il explosa de rire.

-Ronald ! Ah tu me dégoûtes en pensant à ça ! Ah quelle horreur !

Il en pouvait plus. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer de rire et en essayant de se retenir une douleur au ventre le tirailla. Il s'assit donc et reprit son souffle.

-Allez viens chérie !

Il l'entraîna sur ses genoux et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Chérie ? J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Tu veux que je le redise, chérie ! répéta t il d'une voix de séducteur.

-Oui ! J'adore !

Hermione déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry qui se réveilla le premier descendit les marches de la tour et aperçu ses deux amis s'embrassant.

-ENFIN ! cria t il de soulagement.

Les deux amoureux furent interrompu dans leur étreinte et sursautèrent.

-Vous pouvez pas savoir combien de temps j'ai du attendre en me demandant si un jour vous franchiriez le cap.

Ils regardèrent Harry et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Assis toi ! On a un truc à te raconter ! s'exclamèrent au même instant les deux amants.

**FIN**

Et voila ! Une belle histoire qui s'achève. Mais si vous voulez une suite faites moi en part et dites moi ce qui pourrait être intéressant d'écrire.

Et sinon un petit commentaire sur ce chapitre et cette histoire me ferai plaisir !

BISOUS !!

Jenny


End file.
